His goddess of war
by themswhitlock
Summary: When Jasper Whitlock comes to stay with Charl and Peter and he meets his mate in the form of Bella, big sister to Peter things change, newborns are out for blood and he's got to fight to protect his mate while she has to meet his family and who is Kate?
1. Major Whitlock is coming here?

His goddess of war

_**Hey guys, so I started this story last week, I'm several chapters into it so I should be able to post regularly at least until six form starts. Time waiting for exams are scary! **_

_**Right so this is Jasper x Bella story but it will have lemons, so if you don't like don't read – there aren't any in this chapter but will the next : ) **_

_**Any questions – pm me or review and ask and I'll pm you the answer :) thanks for reading hope you enjoy. **_

Chapter 1 

"Peter you fucker! Why didn't you tell me?" I shouted across the facility of the house though considering he's a vampire, he could hear me if I had only been talking to him in a loud whisper.

How can I be so rude? I'm sorry, mama always taught me to be better than this, but I guess it's the amount of time I've helped by fighting in wars. I don't mean petty human wars with swords or guns or machinery but fierce and scar marking vampire wars where I have fought side by side by some of the best fighters in the world, though I am sad to say that I have not had the pleasure of fighting beside the one man that I have wanted to fight besides for about 150 years.

That man is the one who doesn't how his fear like others, he is strong willed and never lost a single battle, he was used by a bitch that I wish I could kill, and it would be a very slow and painful death at that. Yes I do mean him, the empath the strong fighter that saved Peters ass and Charls, the man who is one of the only I could bring myself to look up to. Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper is a strong guy; I admired it and respected him in how he could fight so well and so naturally. I was kind of jealous in the way that Peter respected Jasper in a way that he could never respect me, he respected Jasper for the fact that he didn't know another way of life which is why he wanted to leave the fight, the war, Maria.

In secret Peter despises me for continually putting myself in danger as I train and fight newborns, slowly decreasing numbers within the ranks not because I stand for any of the Volturi's rubbish but the fact that I may act like a cold hearted bitch, but I don't like the thought of humans meaninglessly being turned just to fight for a waste of space so they can feel powerful because they are power hungry.

No in reality all I want is to find someone who can care for me as I can them, someone who knows how to fight but also wants to show me what a kind, gentleman he can be, though not too gentleman like or I wouldn't be able to do all the things I want to do to him.

A lot of them x rated. I want a guy I can love and make passionate love to but also have a mind to stop me doing stupid idiotic things like running off to war where I act like a cold butch who doesn't care about anybody, just that I'm meant to train newborns for those who rule, though they don't for long.

I don't take being ordered around very well.

I am more of the person who is in charge and tells people what to do. I am not a power hungry fighter and leader, no I am an experienced fighter who doesn't like being told what to do, which is why I didn't suit human life, especially for women back then, we couldn't do anything but get told what to do for the men. I couldn't handle human men telling what to do and what not to do. That's why I was kind of glad when I found out that I had been turned into a vampire – it meant that I wouldn't have to follow everything they told me to do anymore.

It was of course my luck to find out that royal vampires ruled over the rest of us. Male royals to make it bloody worse! Fuck!

"Because it was meant to be a surprise!" Peter exclaimed, bringing me out of my thoughts. The fucker was fucking smiling as well! The cheek of the man! He looked bloody smug about the whole ordeal. Why was he feeling smug? Peter being smug was a terrible feature. It meant I was in deep shit. "You could have told me that you had invited major Whitlock over, just slightly earlier you fucker!" he's so dead!

"What would the fun in that be? I wouldn't be able to see you getting all worked up about our Jasper now could I?" Peter had the nerve to continue to tease me. I am so glad one of the two people I live with had the sense to tell me that he was arriving, more evidence to back my theory of men being brain damaged. Charl told me while we were hunting, or should I say, let slip that jasper would be arriving in half a fucking hour! I would have to deal later with my idiot of a brother, for now, I have to wash; I have specs of dried blood on me and my clothes.

"I'll kill you later, for now I'm going to wash, hunting's dirty business." I informed the two, getting another tease from Peter. "You want to look your best for Jasper?" the fucker asked, causing me to growl fiercely and flipped him off as I began leaving the room.

It was a shock to most people (though I don't know why) that I am in fact the eldest by seven years. I was changed at the age of eighteen while my brother was changed at twenty four. The way we act, most vampires believe that we were twins changed at different times.

I was changed almost one thousand years ago, a lot of people think that Peter was changed 150 years ago in Texas to fight for Maria, but it was my power that allowed Peter to look like a human for so long, he wished to stay under the radar like me (apart from when I fought in wars looking like a vampire, though I looked different as well) until he met Charl.

The reason why I think I used the power in the first place is because I like the thought of people underestimating me so that I can kill them with my eyes closed, it makes so much easier and I get to enjoy the thought that I mind fuck em' by them getting so confused by being killed by someone who is as strong as a vampire and looks like a human.

I sighed loudly when the warm water beat against my skin allowing me to feel alive, as if my own body was really alive itself, as if my own body were cold and begging to be warmed up by the warm drops of water. I looked down to reach for the shampoo, just to clean my hair completely; it allowed me to feel relatively human. I miss being human, but I don't miss my family, or the boisterous boys from the past.

The only people I ever feared losing were Peter and Jane, Jane died the same year I went 'missing' though they only found parts of her clothing and blood, they believed that her body had been eaten by an animal, though Peter and I have been looking to see whether she is in fact alive or dead, we have come up with nothing so far. When I began to miss Peter is when I travelled back home, interested of what had become of my family, I had 'accidentally' lipped and bitten my brother, though the fear stopped me from draining him.

I couldn't handle not having my younger brother with me, I was selfish but I'm glad he was never blame me for changing him, though I believe he knows it wasn't an accident because when the subject is brought up, he gives me a knowing smirk. I took another twenty minutes in the shower, preparing myself for anything – why? Why was I taking so much care for what I was to look like when I first saw Jasper, it is probably because of how much I respect him that I want him to respect me back like wise? Was it something else?

I have heard that Mr. Whitlock is gorgeous by many (including Charlotte, Peter didn't like her saying so, therefore he claimed her again that night) did I want Jasper to like me? No! Its just respect that's all. Peters got into my head. But Peter does know shit. What if he knows I like jasper? Perhaps that's why he's been saying the things he has. But perhaps he was just teasing. Peter teases me all the time, its nothing, I'm just thinking into it way too much. Clothes… now what to wear?

After a few moments of browsing through my closet, which took up a third of my bedroom, I blame Charl. I found a pair of skinny jeans and a purple v neck top with ruffles down the middle. Thanks to Charl and her love for shopping, over days of shopping not all in one go, I have almost all the clothes I could ever want. Every day clothes, special dresses- sexy underwear that I doubt I will ever wear – Peter makes jokes about their being cob webs down there.

Its not that I don't want sex – I do. As much as any hormonal, horny teenagers who has lived almost a thousand years but I hate men and none that I have met so far have turned me on for longer than their first few lines.

I have had sex- as a human and as a vampire but none of the guys I have slept with- have satisfied me for long- the next day I have been back to horny. So I don't see the point in having sex now until I find my soul mate like Peter has in Charl. Though I'll be waiting a long time for even my mate to want to be with me. They'll probably freak out tat I'm their mate. That they think I'm completely cold hearted, that yes it is hard to satisfy me in bed as it were but that I'm a cold hearted person who doesn't like anyone getting close to me emotional wise.

Though I play the part of the cold bitch as I've said before I need someone to love and really know what love is, I want to do what mates do together, to feel the pull on my heart to that special person to feel lived, which is something I've been yearning for all of my existence.

"Bella, Jaspers here." Fuck. I'm only mostly ready, I've dried my hair but the waves in my air are insane this afternoon – though they are most days. I jumped over to my clothes and began to put them on feeling the sudden need to be downstairs. Am I really that excited to be meeting Jasper? I've only heard about him from Charl and Peter, never even seen what he looks like – I bet he's a handsome as many have already informed me his is. I shook my waves so they rested on my shoulders and I began to make my way, taking my sweet time about it I may add, which caused Peter to glare at me for taking so long to get ready to look respectable.

I heard a beautiful laugh coming from the living room. Then the voice that went with it. I already like Jasper, he's got an amazing laugh that makes you want to laugh with him (because he's an empath?) and he has a hot voice, his Texan accent clearly recognizable. He's going to have a hot face and body to go with that voice and laugh, isn't he? If he does. Fuck. I'm not going to be able to pay attention to anything but him, I'm in deep shit.

That's why Peter was smirking earlier isn't it? Why can't the fucker tell me rather than letting me find out the hard way by embarrassing myself? I took a deep breath before walking towards the living room, stopping when I heard them talking, I'm nosy, I'm sorry. Peter had gotten his are into the living room and was now talking to Jasper, though the first few words I didn't know why but I couldn't make them out.

"You want to meet your mate, don't you? Well you will in a minute, she's coming down the stairs as we speak." The fucker! Why does he do this, not that I'm not pleased that Jaspers my mate, but how I found out angers me. He knew when I got back- that's why Charl accidentally slipped up. They planned it so I would be fed and dressed nicely before meeting him. Though Peter could be fucking with me knowing I could hear, so he had said it. I turned to leave; I needed to get away from them all.

I felt arms sliding along my sides to my stomach, warm, strong, safe arms. "Where do you think your going darlin'?" he asked me, holding me tightly to him, I felt safe and I could feel myself slowly calming down, but I didn't want to calm down! I'm pissed at Peter again. I need leave them behind a few hours –days maybe so I don't kill my own dipshit of a brother.

"Out, away." I told him firmly as I began to leave, leave the new home which was his arms. "Oh no you don't darlin'. I just found you, I'm not letting you go so easily." He informed me, normally I would lash out, tell him to not to tell me what to do. Ever. But it was him. I already felt the pull, I couldn't leave him, even if I wanted to, I would be in too much pain if I was away from him.

The one thing I knew was that Jasper Whitlock is really my mate.

But would he want me?


	2. She's mine

Chapter 2 – she 's mine. 

**_Hey guys, I'm back with chapter two :) right I want to warn you that this chapter has lemons so if you don't like it don't read it :) though I guess you already know that. I am almost finished writing chapter 3 :) and should be able to post it soon. I had a set back, as some people know, but mum has been kind enough so I can use her computer during the day _**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter. _**

**_Oh and thank you so much for the 228 people who have already read the first chapter and the many that have alerted it and faved it :) this is my best out come yet I was shocked, thanks for my 6 amazing reviewers so far, it makes me feel so much better about my way of writing. _**

**_If you have any inquires- please review or pm me and I'll do my best to explain. _**

Jasper pov 

I left the Cullen's several hours ago- I couldn't keep up this facade which had become my life. My ex wife and best friend had found out that she was in fact my brother – Edwards mate. I called Peter two days ago- he told me that he knows why my mate is. I don't know how this fucker knows so much but I don't care as long as I get to meet her. I've had two lovers but that is nothing compared to how mates feel. Though I haven't felt it myself- I've felt it from those who have – empathy- sometimes you love it – others you feel like you are missing out on something extraordinary.

I've always been the heartless fighter in the newborn wars I got scars to show how much I've been through in my existence. I feel disgusted by them, they show that I didn't fight to get out of the wars but fought for Maria until I met Charl and Peter, I have heard from Charl that' a vampire who looks like a human is staying at their house, she is apparently my mate. She has a past with Peter but she informed me that it's for her to tell me what kind of past it was. I accepted that with a big hope that it wasn't a romantic/ lustful past. Charl and Peter seemed to have a open relationship somehow, though I haven't heard about it going well afterwards with Peter feeling the need to mark and claim Charl.

Charl also informed me that my mate at present time went by the name Whitlock to keep her protected from those who wanted her dead or caught. When I heard this I instinctly growled, feeling the need to see her, to claim her. I can't wait to meet her, I'm driving as fast as I can to reach theirs but I know its going to take me at least 4 hours, and that's with how I am driving at the minute, depending if I need to pass lots of traffic if I pass any busy stretches of roads, you can only pass other cars in a certain amount of time, even when your driving in the 100'smph.

I thought about what it could be like, would it be like Charl and Peter and Rose and Emmett who seemed to go at it like rabbits or would it be like Carlisle and Esme and Edward and Ali and be more endearing before the sex? Or would we be in-between? I guess I have to wait just a few hours to find out who she is and what she's like and what I can expect we will be like from our interactions.

Why did it have to take so long to get from forks toHouston? I've done most of the journey, I just have hours left now rather than days. I should just be happy to finally be able to meet her, to be a part of my life, but I need to be with her, to feel her warmth upon my skin. To feel wanted with her whole heart. Though there are draw backs, like the beginning feelings I am feeling now that will get worse with time and stance, it should become easier once I get closer to her.

The fear I have is that she will see my scars and not want me, what if she doesn't like anything about me? I mean even a mate has to have limits, what if I'm one thing too wrong. No! Jasper! Stop thinking like that, course she will love you, she's your mate, yours as much as you are hers!

Hours past slowly, painfully slow but I felt slightly better as soon as I had enteredTexas. I felt like I was closer to her. Safer. Calmer. I tried thinking of other things but she was the one thing that kept coming back to me. What would she be like? Would she be cute, gorgeous or would she even know how to fight? Would I have to teach her to fight to look after herself? Would I have to beat Peter at fights to protect her honor or would she show me how she could beat him with her eyes closed?

When I finally reached the house I found Charl and Peter waiting outside for me. Peter had a know it all expression on his face while Charl had a cheerful smile on hers.

"Hey fucker, how are you?" I asked him, a smirk on his face. He glared at me for a moment before his lips broke into a smile and he nodded.

"I'm good mate! She's indoors, she just went to shower after her and Charl went hunting." Peter told me, the answer to my unasked question, the know it all fucker! I hugged Charl quickly earning me a growl from Peter from his protectiveness for Charl, I growled back teasingly as I patted him on the back with the awkward guy hug. After a few more minutes of our friendly reunion Charl advised we wait for Bella in the living room.

"Bella, Jaspers here." Peter informed the girl upstairs who I knew was my mate, I could feel the pull towards her as I thought of her walking down the stairs and me wrapping my arms around her waist as I held her to me as I took everything about her in, every sweet and enticing thing about her.

I hungered to taste her on my lips as I pulled them to mine, as she let me explore her mouth. I felt the need to pull her towards me, to show Charl and Peter that she is mine and always mine. I know now that she is going to drive me crazy, I haven't even met the girl yet and I was already planning on showing everyone that she was mine and I was hers forever and always.

"It's strong isn't it? hun, I don't have to be a know it all like Peter to know you guys are going to worse or at least as bad as Peter and I" Charl told me, I laughed nodding, "I'll be what she wants me to be in our relationship." I could easily deal with that kind of relationship but whatever kind of relationship she wanted I would go with. I could smell the perfume and drying smell of her hair that was tinted slightly by the smell of shampoo. I felt nervous all of a sudden and I believe Charl saw it because she nudged Peter to say something after giving me a reassuring smile.

"Calm down, Jasper, she'll love you." He whispered before saying slightly louder in a normal voice. "You want to meet your mate, don't you? Well you will in a minute, she's coming down the stairs as we speak." He told me, though I don't know why. I felt happy, I was going to meet her. I heard light footsteps make their way to the door, I couldn't stop myself I pushed myself off the sofa and made my way to her, finding her on the other side of the wall. She had heard what Peter had said. Of course she would run, who wouldn't when they heard that they are mated to the god of war.

I slid my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. I felt home, I felt happy, content and safe around my mate; I knew I could never let her get hurt again. "Where do you think you going Darlin'?" I heard myself ask, pulling her closer if possible and holding onto her tightly from the fear that I was going to lose her. "Out, away." Her reply hurt me more than she could possibly know, I felt pain that she wanted to leave and away from me. I couldn't lose her, not after I've found her, after this feeling of happiness and safety.

"Oh no you're not Darlin'. I just found you, I'm not letting you go so easily." I told her, though if she wanted to go I know I couldn't stop her, I would let her do anything she wanted. I was happy when she didn't go anywhere maybe she didn't leave me, maybe she would love me like I do her.

After five minutes of standing together I got her to turn around, she looked ashamed to look at me and I felt my heart break a little more than before she didn't want to look at me. "Darlin' please look atme." I begged her, hoping she would, she did, but their was so much pain in her eyes, I picked her up bride style and ran upstairs and followed her scent to her room, gently placing her on the bed. "I love you Darlin' and im sorry you're stuck with me. I wish you could have someone who is better for you. Someone who could…" I was stopped mid sentence by her lips on mine, downstairs I heard the door close and Peter and Charl to leave for a while.

I felt guilty for me being the reason why they had to leave their own house, but it passed as soon as Bella pulled herself against me so I felt every part of this beautiful woman, I know I loved her with everything I had, so I showed her by sending all my love to her and I received some lust that had been pushed towards me by Bella as we kissed with amazing passion that ended with her pushing me back into the bed and grinded against my very hard erection as she moaned and I groaned, pulling her down to kiss her before talking her top off and throwing it the other side of the room, I took in the side of her, she had a few scars over her body, almost ass many as I had over my time of being in the vampire wars. I gasped at the thought that someone could ever think of hurting her, I growled at the knowledge that someone had hurt my mate.

Bella miss took it and pulled away, her arms covering her breast that were still in her bra but were hard tipped from the excitement she felt as she had grinded herself against me. I grabbed her shoulders and picked her up and pushed her into the bed, me looming over her.

"Don't cover yourself up from me Darlin', you're beautiful, I just hate the thought of someone hurting you baby." I told her as I brushed my thumb over her chin as I leant down to kiss her, she moaned and undid my button on my jeans, I felt slightly less constricted though I needed to be free. I kissed down from her lips, to her chin, her neck, which earned me another moan, to her chest and around her breasts, on top of them until Bella groaned and forced me away temporarily as she undid the clip and slipped down the strap achingly slow down her arm until I growled gently at her in warning, causing her to moan again.

I smirked, she liked it when I growled, and I would have to remember that. I brought the straps down her arms and threw it to join the rest of the clothing as she moaned again as I let my finger trace her breasts( what amazing breasts they were as well) running my finger across then teased her.

"Major, your wearing far too much." She told me before pushing me backwards as she straddled me, pulling my top off, stopping me for a moment from seeing her gorgeous body, I felt loss until I felt her lips on mine before she moved to my legs so she could pull my jeans off to throw across the room also. She began to trace my hips, kissing it as she slowly pulled down my boxers, moaning again when she saw my large member, she traced around it until I growled at her again when she started to slowly tease it as she made me groan in response at how amazing it felt.

After a little while I felt like I was about to explode, but I couldn't let me get off without her feeling the pleasure before hand.

Bella pov

I felt scared when he growled at first, but by god did it turn me on. I felt a bit nervous but lustful, I'm so lucky to have such a hot mate who wants to sleep with me. I felt nervous when I saw how big his dick was and how hard it was, how the boxers much have constricted him, I let my instincts go, I could do oral, though to be honest I haven't done it before, so I began to lick the head of him and I began to suck him getting a groan of pleasure from him.

I'm glad I'm doing it right, I was afraid I would do something wrong, until I was moved so he was back over me, I felt like I had done something wrong. "Baby, did I do something wrong." I didn't take his groan for pleasure wrong did I? He was groaning in pain was he? Oh god.

"You were amazing but I want to make you feel good." He told me before quickly slipped me off my jeans and panties, his finger traced down my clit causing me to moan and gasp at the sensation going through me. He began licking my clit, only pulling back once.

"God, your so wet Darlin' you taste so sweet baby" and then dived back to my clit causing me to moan again as I bucked against him. "Oh god, I need you in me!" I half moaned, half screamed as I felt myself cum, shaking from my high. As I began to fall from my high, Jasper pushed into me. "Major, fuck me hard, please!" I moaned as he did so, I widened my legs, so he could get closer, deeper.

Thrust. Thrust. "Oh god, baby you feel so good." He groaned as he pulled me to straddle him. "Ride me cowgirl" he growled at me, causing me to moan and thrust as soon as I was seated on his large cock as I rode him like he asked.

"Who does this wet pussy belong to Darlin'?" he growled out, raising his hips to reach my thrusts, making me moan and get a growl from Jasper when I didn't answer, I moaned again, until hw held my hips still, causing me to growl back at him, needing this release.

"Who Bella?" he growled.

"You. Only you can fuck my pussy." I moaned, he growled, pulling out of me before putting me on my hands and knees and thrust back into me from there. "I'm close, Major. Harder, please harder!" I growled at my mate, earning a growl and his speed to increase. Only moments later did I cum and after a few more thrusts Jasper followed.

"You called me Jasper when we made love." He stated, confused. I blushed, hiding my face, until he pulled me to look at him again. "I'm known as the 'goddess of war' I'm always in control when I fight, but at some points, I want to be dominated by a hot Texan, and the major is perfect for that." I told him, before hugging him tightly to me.

"If you keep doing, I'm going to have to fuck you again extremely hard, if you thought that was hard, you haven't felt anything yet." He growled, and smirked, licking my lips in excitement for what I wanted him to do, which was definitely what he did.


	3. Newborns

**_Chapter 3 – newborns_**

**_Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me ages to write this, I've been baby sitting my brother all week while mum goes to see granddad in hospital, sorry if it's bad, I wrote it all just before bed, well most of it._**

**_I would like to say to all my 572 visitors to my story that I hope you have enjoyed it so far and that I hope you will continue to enjoy the story, but it is only now getting started, there is much to happen in the following chapters :) I really appreciate my 11 amazing reviews thank you, I love getting feedback, especially when it is critism, questions or showing of the love for the story, though I'm shocked because I don't think I can write that well._**

**_Thanks to my 28 readers who have faved me and my 33 alerts: ) it really does make a girl feel better about her writing talent : ) I will now leave you to read, thank you for reading my comments and as usual, if you want to ask me anything, pm me and I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can. And that includes if you would like any help on anything like one person has, which I will get around to, I promise! I'll try and read it tomorrow to help! :)_**

x-Flashback -x

_Jasper turned me, I felt suddenly cautious of what was going to happen, what he would feel towards me, I turned away from him in fright that he could hate what I look like. Who on earth would like a mate that's a vampire but looks human? Who would want a mate that's plain? His thumb brushed along my chin, a feeling of love flowed into me. He had pain laced in his voice. I saw the love and concern in his eyes. He was concerned about me. He was my mate, it clicked in me, he would love me for what I was, and we are soul mates. He was the other half of me. _

_I loved him; I had to stop myself from making a noise when he picked me up bridle style to take me up the stairs. I loved him and I would forever and always. _

X-End of flashback- x

I awoke with Jaspers arms wrapped around me; I moved to grab my phone which had rudely awoken me from my Jasper filled dream. As soon as I had picked up my phone up Jaspers arms returned back to where they belonged, I smiled as I saw he was still asleep and smiling happily. I opened up my phone and placed it to my ear.

"Mistress, newborns were let loose near your area! I'm so sorry, I failed you!" Sarah sobbed, venom tears not able to fall (this was a typical vampire thing). Sarah is just over a year old and is a complete natural when it came to fighting and had a strong control. I could feel Jasper awakening as I began to speak to Sarah again.

"It's okay Sarah and stop calling me mistress, I'm no longer the goddess of war, I have found my mate, I'll help but I'm no longer fighting unless I have to." I informed her. I know from what I've seen and feel for Jasper that he wouldn't want me to go to war, to fight unless it was completely necessary.

"Oh, okay, I'll just call you when it's really bad, can you take out the newborns though?" she asked, worried that I would say no. I smiled. "My major and I will sort them out, don't worry about it." I reassured her, I heard a gasp.

"Major Whitlock, the god of war is your mate?" she screeched excitedly, causing me to cringe momentarily.

I smirked afterwards and leaned into him, and then he placed his arms around me so I was pulled tightly to him with his hand leaning on my shoulders. "Yes I am, and his completely and utterly mine." I told her, as if I felt jealous. Jasper growled quietly.

"Hun, you shouldn't have said that, male vampires get very excited when their mates defend them or call them theirs. I better go, just remember to kill the newborns please." She begged me before finishing the phone call.

I placed my phone on the side but was pulled back under him as soon as it touched the surface. "Darlin' that was so fucking hot! You making sure people know I'm your mate, baby I need you so badly, please baby, I need to be inside you again, I need to be close to you." Fuck yes! I moaned at the thought as he grinded into me, since he was looming over me, we had perfect friction and I could feel myself getting wetter, not just from the thoughts than ran through my head about what I wanted to do with Jasper but at the feeling he was creating. I know I was getting increasingly wetter so I could be fucked hard by my mate.

"Please Jasper." I moaned, I needed Jasper this time, not the major, this was my way of telling him what I wanted, he stopped grinding to kiss my head to my cheek, my nose, my mouth and to my chin. "What." Kiss. "Do." Kiss. "You want." Kiss. "Little Darlin'?" he asked in his Texan accent and I felt a sensation run through me at the sound, earning me a knowing smirk, the hot, annoyingly sexy Texan knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"Please Jasper…I need you inside me, I need to feel you inside me, pounding into me until I can no longer think straight." I begged him, bringing his head down so I could taste his amazing lips, I couldn't get enough of him.

Before I knew it, Jasper had thrust his hard cock into my entrance as I moaned out in pleasure as my back arched as he pound into me, slowing the tempo after a while so we were making love more than fucking, I groaned, I thought I wanted slow pounding as I'm slowly fucked into oblivion by my mate, but I need it faster, stronger, I pushed him off so he could lay on his own on his back, confused.

"I want to ride you cowboy, fast and hard." I whispered into his ear as sexily as I could muster, because it earned a growl from Jasper and his hands pulled me to his hips as he lifted me onto him, to fuck me till I reached my high, which I am glad to say is exactly what he did. After we got away from each other, after the one round on the floor, another on the wall outside the bathroom and lastly in the shower we left to get the newborns.

We found the blighters fighting amongst themselves, a girl lay on the floor, no bite mark yet; good she wouldn't turn into a vampire. My major and I were in battle mode, crouching, looking as if we were preparing to attack but instead, broke them apart slightly, a newborn came running out to me, I leapt up and did a somersault, grabbing his head as I went and pulled it so I landed on his shoulders to detach his head from his shoulders, hearing a low growl until his head was completely detached.

I threw it in one area across the forest, we'd burn it soon. I looked over to Jasper; he had to heads and three arms off his two newborns. I sighed ripping the newborns apart, Jasper protecting me, without either of us saying anything.

I ran as quickly as I could to get the wood to burn them, the start was the hardest, but you don't want them to be able to reassemble themselves, then you'd be back to square one. After I set the fire, with my hands (Yes I know, creepy.) after saying no thank you to Jasper when he asked me if I needed his lighter and had thrown their parts on the wood, I headed back to fight, though I kept looking at Jasper to make sure he was okay, in the corner of my eye I could see Jasper doing the same to me, everything was going well until the last newborn who had somehow gotten out of Jaspers grip and had ran to me, biting my arm, causing me to growl out in pain and throw him on the ground before ripping his arms off and throwing them to Jasper who was fixated on my arm, I growled at him and he slowly came back to planet earth and shoved the arms into the fire to burn.

As I pulled off parts, I threw them to Jasper so he could throw them onto the fire, but as soon as the last part went onto the fire I swear I heard him whimper at the sight of my now healing wound, it was almost healed, leaving another bite mark on my arm. I ran up to Jasper and threw my arms around him.

"I love you." I whispered, hugging him, leaning my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed the top of my head. "I love you too. Are you okay, are you hurt other than that?" he asked me, pushing me away slightly away so he could look into my eyes, as if they could tell him what he wanted to know.

"Other than the bite nothing, are you okay?" I looked him over; worried he could have gotten hurt without my knowing. He kissed my cheek. "I'm fine Darlin' just annoyed at myself for letting you get hurt by the newborn, I'm a better fighter than that, it shouldn't have happened." I could hear the guilt laced in his voice, though it's not the only way I knew he felt guilty, I had copied his power, just like how I had with Kimi with her power to look like a human.

The volturi had either wanted me dead, wanted me in the guard but kimi has already been asked to join the royals- she is openly powerful – I haven't shown anyone other than Peter, Charl and now Jasper, we could both copy peoples powers, but Kimi was changed with the power to make herself look human, she is the person who gave me the power, I was also the one to turn her when I was about two hundred years old. I don't want to say anything because I'm afraid that they will ask me the same thing, of course, like Kimi I would refuse, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't keep an eye on me.

I rested against Jasper again, feeling the lust going through his feelings, I laughed, getting a confused look in return. "How can you be so lustful after that? With how I look after that?" I asked him, finding it funny that he seemed to be horny again after the rounds this morning – it was definitely a turn on though, feeling your mate's lust for you. "You're not leaning into me below, how do you know? Oh god, I wasn't pushing it onto you was I? I'm sorry Darlin' if I was." Jasper apologized. I smiled. "I love how much you care baby, but that's not the case, actually, has Charl told you about why people want me dead?" I asked him, walking towards the house.

"No, but isn't it just to do with you and the newborn wars?" Jasper questioned. "No it's not just that, I'm friends with a few powerful people and I may also be kind of powerful as well." I swallowed, worried about what he would think about this information.

"Powerful how Darlin'?" Jasper inquired, staring at me, as if it would give him the information he wanted just like that.

"Well I can sort of copy peoples powers after meeting someone." I told him, biting my lip nervously. Would he freak at the information or would he be completely fine with it? "Who knows?" he asked, worried about what could happen if anyone else found out about it.

"Peter, Charl and my friend Kimi, she's the girl that is like me and one of the most powerful beings on earth- hence why we are called goddess's of power, I don't know how we got our powers, all I know is that the people I have changed personally have either got powers or are incredibly good at fighting. Kimi has been asked not only to join the guard but the royals." I informed. He nodded, intaking the information I had loaded on him.

"So people want you dead because of your connections?" I nodded in reply. "But really your just as powerful as them?" he asked, to be sure he heard correctly. I nodded again. "Awesome!" he exclaimed, I burst out into a round of giggles. Men! "What? You're my perfect mate! You are the goddess of war as well as powerful which equals extra scary. Suits me, I know my mate can protect herself when it comes down to it, though it doesn't mean I won't try and protect you." When we were about two miles from the house, Jasper phone began to ring, the person calling, Peter.

"Hey fucker…" he paused, listening to Peter say that there were newborns at the house, forcing their way around the house, growling and muttering for me, Jasper gave me a worried look and closed the phone. We held tightly to each others hand and ran towards the house as fast as we could to help Peter and Charl.

We found several newborns fighting Peter as we arrived as Charl kept two newborns away from Peter so he didn't have too many newborns to deal with at one time. I surprised myself by letting a loud growl leave me, as a sign of warning to the newborns, who immediately stopped, a few trembling in fear. Good. "Why are you here?" I hissed at them.

Two attacks in one day, that wasn't normal, sometimes they got free, yes, but not this regularly, and not in this number of them, at least 20 from Peters thoughts, most of them disposed of now, only about eight left, a few fighting each other and the rest fighting Charl and Peter.

40 newborns in one day, both coming out here near our house, why? "Master wants you dead." Growled one, he was a handsome man, probably changed in his mid twenties but suited to be a human, not a vampire, his emotions haywire, his thoughts spiraling out of control. _Eric. _I saw his face in the newborns mind, I growled and leapt at him, I held him to the ground, the other three killing the others while I glared at this vampire. "What does you master think he is doing sending newborns to a newborn trainer and killer?" I growled yet again, becoming impatient quickly.

I focused myself on his mind. Eric. Training newborns. Him hitting a woman who told him I was mated to the god of war. How did she know? Sarah didn't betray me did she? Eric and Sarah, Sarah was in love with him. No! He's alive! I growled and killed the newborn, yelling in angst. "No! He's can't be alive! The bastard! They want me dead, not likely but he's learnt to fight!" I threw the pieces on the fire to be pulled to the ground by Jasper. His finger caressing my chin, I felt calming vibes; I slowly began to feel calmer.

"Darlin' who wants to kill you?" he asked me, concerned, I felt like I had failed him, my husband when I was human wants me dead like he wanted to a thousand years ago, but he couldn't so instead he treated me like crap. I couldn't tell him what Eric had done. "Eric, my husband from when I was human." I cried, tearlessly. I heard Peter and Charl gasp at that. Jasper's head whipped around. "What is it? you don't just gasp at that, and your feelings are saying there's more, what?" he inquired of Peter.

"Let's just say he wasn't exactly gentleman like to my sister when we were human, major." Peter told him, his head bent down, obviously in submission to the major. Jasper growled. "Sister? How? Explain what you mean Peter!" he hissed impatiently. I stepped in for my brother and explained to Jasper/ major the details about Peter and how he was one thousand years old, like me. As soon as I had finished explaining, Jasper ran us to our bedroom. "Pack your things, Bella, we're staying with my family until we have figured everything out." He told me, authority clear in his voice.

We didn't speak most of the time it took to get to his family, I know it was because of him being angry with me for not telling him what happened with Eric, but I felt he would be disgusted with me if I did. By the time we were an hour away from his house I felt a niggling feeling below, I moved, trying to be not so obvious about it, but I guess that's impossible when you have an empath as a boyfriend and mate. I thought of the rounds yesterday morning and I had to say, I was a complete goner, moaning and feeling the need to sleep with my hot boyfriend, yet again.

So that's what I planned to do, though on a busy road from Seattle I can't do anything, I wriggled again, earning a smirk from Jasper, wow that man had a hot smirk. "Later, B. Just pretend to be human when you get there babe, I want to tease my family and its less likely people will find you if your in your human form. Can you change what you look like Darlin'?" he kissed my forehead, that boys' going to pay for that when later comes.

"Yeah I can, and I'll do so, I'll tease your family, sounds like fun, I'll also block my mind from Edward and Alice, so she can't get any visions of me as well, just in case." I smiled, looking out of the window and taking a deep breath and began to take in my surrounding, I haven't come north for many years. The last time I was here it was when I was passing through with Peter.

His hand resting on mine as he held it tightly, I felt him send me love through our touching skin. I felt relaxed, as if his love for me was enough to pass anything that came at us. I took a deep breath and looked at Jasper, getting a smile from him. The rest of the half an hour of the journey passed quickly. I jumped out of the cat and skipped perkily over to Jasper, feeling the 'pixies' emotions of pure excitement.

"Calm down Darlin'" he smirked knowingly at me before hugging me to his side. I felt safe. I sighed happily before placing my arms around him too. He sent me love before we walked the rest of the way to the house.

A girl slightly shorter than me skipped over to me, pulling me from Jasper and into a hug. "Hey, I'mAlice, it's great to meet you, we're going to be such great friends." She cheerfully informed me. I smiled, it had worked, my plan to giveAlicea fake vision to stop her giving a fuss from not seeing my future, at least for now. "Good, I'm gladAlice, it's definitely lovely to meet you!" I smiled, hugging her back for a moment before I began to take in the sight of the rest of Jasper's family.

I saw a strong, well built man, must be Emmett, his girlfriend looked like a girl who should have been a model for new fashion clothing. There were two older looking vampires beside them, the woman reminded me of a human mother who cared for her children before anything else, the kind of mother that was the opposite to what mine was, she seemed to be the kind of mother that I wanted when I was younger but mine was more worried about my father and marrying me off to a rich man, even if he was in his thirties- 33 when I married him and a vampire at the age 35 probably. Carlislefrom what I've been told is a doctor, he spent some time with the volturi but left and after that found Edward.

Who was now standing withAlicein his arms, wrapping her is his safe arms, like Jasper seemed to like to do to me. "Guys this is my mate, Bella." Jasper told the family, holding me close to him; I felt the familiar sense of safety and love. I smiled warmly, or at least I hope it look kind and caring.

"You're mates human, seriously Jasper." Rosalie hissed, shaking her head. "Rose! Manners!" Esme warned her. I laughed, shaking my head. "Its fine Mrs. Cullen, she can hate on me as much as she wants, but we're more alike than she knows." I smiled, getting a glare from Rosalie. "You're nothing like me! You're human! I'm a vampire." She hissed, walking off muttering. "Stupid human coming here for goodness knows what reasons! Why can't she just stay with her stupid family?" before following her, Emmett gave me an apologetic look, which I smiled and nodded back in response.

"That went well." I muttered, knowing they could hear me and getting a laugh in response from all of them. "That's just Rose, she'll cool down from you when she knows you won't hurt the family." Edward assured, I gave a worried look to Jasper, knowing he can feel my emotions, he smiled. "He won't hurt them, Peter and Char are going to find someone apparently who is going to help to kill him, everybody will be fine Darlin'" he tried to comfort me. I nodded, leaning my face against him in fear that someone would be hurt by someone trying to kill me, I'm not worth it, but internally I knew the pain that Jasper would go through if I died, but what if someone else's mate got hurt? Could I trust Peter to find them? I'm scared, I'm not used to feeling scared, and what if Jasper got hurt protecting me.

Or one of the Cullen's? I would feel guilty as hell of something happening to them because of them.

"Carlisle, I have to go to get Bella to bed, we are starting the high school tomorrow, but for now she needs to relax and sleep." Jasper broke me out of my thoughts; all of a sudden I was being hugged by the girls, Esme saying it was nice to meet her new daughter. I'm someone's daughter? How do I feel about that? I haven't had anyone to call my mother in a thousand years. "Thanks Esme, you have a lovely house by the way and a lovely family, I hope Rosalie will learn to warm up to me, I don't wish your family to get hurt, and I'm not leaving Jaspers life, so she should prepare herself if she wishes to keep in contact with Jasper to see me too." I told, hearing a growl upstairs to answer my thought of whether she could hear me or not.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella!" she squealed, hugging me again.

Jasper had gotten us a house the other side of forks, which was for enough from others without being two secluded from everything. "Wow, Jasper, I love it!" I told him as I pulled my things into the house, taking a deep breath as I saw the inside of the lovely house, feeling the sensation of home follow through me as Jasper crashed on the sofa. "You're not tired are you?" I teased. He smirked, feeling my lust. My house. My mate. A lot of well needed sex in every room in the house. Yum!

"Darlin' you insatiable." He sighed, pulling me to him, so I straddled him. I leant down and kissed his mouth, leaning on my knees which were by the side of his legs, kissing from just above as I began to standing on my knees to kiss him deeper. I moaned at the taste of his sweet tasting lips. I loved him and everything about him, every tiny thing about him, how his scars show how much he's been through, how his smirk sends sensations through my body, which make me wetter at the thought of his voice and what his mouth can do to me when we're all alone like we are now.

"I love you, Bella." He told me between kisses as he kissed my neck, paying it loads of attention as I sighed at the feeling of his warm lips on my neck. I brought his lips to mine. "I love you too." In between kisses as we battled for dominance in this kiss which made me feel so beautiful and loved.

I pulled away, pulling off the unneeded clothing on his body, it did nothing but get in my way when I was trying to get closer to him.

"Excited Darlin'?" he teased.

"Hell yes!" I moaned, kissing him again, straddling him again, and aching for friction.

"Too many clothes Darlin'" he murmured, I smirked and bit my lip as I grinded myself against him, eager to get rid of tension, the need for friction. I moaned, before I knew it I was pushed backwards in the sofa as I was pulled closer to him, one of his legs on the sofa, the other keeping him upright on the floor. His hands traced above my jeans before pulling them off achingly slow as he kissed every uncovered inch of skin he until he reached my ankles.

I groaned, needing to be touched, needing friction. My hands made its way down my body, to ease myself a little, but his hands caught it before I could, pulling my hands above me, holding me there with one hand so I couldn't.

_Eric. Pushing me to the floor. Rough_ _touches. Screaming to let me be. Him hissing at me to not tell my family of what my fiancé had done._

I loved Jasper, I could feel the love he had for me, I couldn't let that bastard dictate my life now. Not my love life, not the life I lived with my mate, the man I loved with my whole being. "Darlin'? Babe, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he worried, his facial expression showing how hurt he was feeling let alone his emotions. I felt my eyes close momentarily. I had to get him out of mind, but until I didn't. I don't think I can be pushed down by Jasper, major can not come out.

I took a deep breath a relayed to Jasper that I needed to be in control; at least until Eric is dead, or I've gotten over it, I couldn't feel like I was being told what to do, or pushed around, that I was sorry for being a terrible mate, but with Eric being brought up, I had remembered what he did to me as a human, what he put me through. I never told Jasper I had been raped by my fiancé, but I knew he would in the future, how much a like Rosalie and I were and yet how different at the same time.

I pushed Jasper down below me, straddling him as I pulled my top and bra off, throwing them across the room, pulling off the sofa for a second (literally) to pull my panties down and drop them to the floor. I straddled him again. I felt a change in me as I sat on his lips just above his sweet long and hard cock; I leant to kiss his cheek and whisper into his ear.

"Prepare me soldier, now." I ordered and as soon as the words left my mouth I was on my back, I was on the edge of the sofa, with Jasper using his gorgeous hands and tongue to prepare me, making me even further wet and ready to fuck him into oblivion so he couldn't think about anything else.

I moaned as he did lick and bring his fingers into my entrance as I moved my hips to meet his long, strong fingers.

I pulled Jasper away as I felt my release closing in on me. "Lay back soldier, and I'll treat my favorite fighter." I tried to say sexily while authoritively. He let out a low growl so I believe it worked. I smirked, moving up his body till I reached his hard cock, what didn't fit in my mouth, I used my hand to pleasure at my own rate.

Jasper seemed to know not to say anything. After a few more minutes Jasper orgasmed, his seed filling my mouth. I kissed him on the lips for a few minutes before I ground myself against him, feeling his yet again hard erection, I placed myself onto him and began to fuck my mate as quickly and hard as I could, my hands on his hips, lifting hips into me, making both of us moan in pleasure.

This continued into the early hours of the morning, only stopping because of needing to get ready for school. Today is going to be a long day. I am going to see Rosalie. Great more hate.

"Love you, I'm sorry about that last night." I hugged him we were laying on the bed, fully dressed, I had chosen, a black just above the knee skirt and tights with a white v neck cotton top with a black cardigan over it. "I love you too. What did he do?" Jasper asked, hugging me close for moral support. "I don't want to talk about it." I told him, he pulled me closer.

"Darlin' your going to have to tell me at some point, you have to get over the dick." Jasper insisted. I smiled reassuringly. "I will. You'll find out when you need to Jazz." I reassured him. He shook his head, laughing. I was shocked, this wasn't what I expected.

"What?" I asked, faking being annoyed.

"You sound like Peter." Fuck no! I shuddered, which caused him to laugh even more.

"Is he that bad?" he inquired once he had stopped laughing.

"Yes, he's a know it all fucker who according to Charl isn't as good as he tells everyone he is in bed or out of their bed, for their sexual preferences. I would hope I am better than that." I acted offended, laying the opposite way to Jasper.

"You are." He pulled me around and kissed my lips. "Time to go my darling southern gentleman." I teased, pulling my mp3 player from the side and pulled Jasper up and pulled him out of the door, placing my mp3 in my pocket after pressing play and began to listen to my music and held my mates hand only letting go when we exited and got into the car.

The sound of my chemical romance- planetary go filled my ears as I skipped to the reception with Jasper, smiling all the way, filling myself with the happiness of the other students as they whispered to their friends in the car park. I opened the door and was welcomed by the secretary the moment I stepped through the door, a smile on her face.

"Hello dear, welcome to forks high school." She was about thirty years of age and had a few grey hairs, obviously she's had a hard life, or it ran in the family, but neither accounted for her staring at my boyfriend!

"Hello ma'am, I'm Bella Swan and this is my boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock." I emphasized on the boyfriend part.

"Possessive huh? I like it." he whispered, too quiet got humans to hear. When I moved to go to the door, I saw someone I hadn't seen in years.

"Oh my goodness!" I squealed, hugging her.


	4. She's Pregnant?

Chapter 4 

**_Hey guys! I'm sorry its taken me so darn long to type this chapter up. I have been writing it on paper for a few days but I've been really hyper about finding out I can go to the six form I want to. that just happens to have most of my best friends going to it so I don't have to lose them :)_**

**_Right there's no lemon, but it is a M rated chapter, just be warned, I hate writing these kind of chapters about the subject because it's wrong but it has to be done. :) _**

**_Again I hope you thoroughly enjoy the chapter, and I would like to say Pm me if you do need any questions answered, or review, they make you feel all warm and fuzzy :) thanks – byes x _**

previously 

"Oh my goodness!" I squealed, hugging her.

She laughed, hugging me back, then pulled me away slightly, leaving me to stare at her stomach; it felt odd hugging her, no shock. She's pregnant! Did that mean I could have children too? I am like her, I have the same powers. On the other hand I didn't have children when I was human- what if what Eric had done has stopped me from having kids. Enough talk of the dickhead, joy, be happy for her instead of worrying about the past.

Kimi is pregnant!

I wonder what the baby will look like. Will they look like their gorgeous looking mother who looked like she was a goddess of beauty or their father, Jake? Jake was a very handsome man, not my idea of perfection when it comes to beauty, no that was definitely Jasper, but he had a lovely face to look at. Plus they both had big hearts. Jake tried to save Kimi when he had been caught between a newborn and Kimi when they were fighting, when he had been hurt in the crossfire. She had turned him, she wanted male company, but over a few weeks after his change (which took a day and a half) they fell in love, mates but too stubborn to realize it, like Edward and Alice from the sound of things.

Aliceloved Jasper, but she was the mate to Edward, she didn't want to hurt Jasper and Edward didn't want to hurtAlice, she looked so happy with Jasper; he couldn't hurt her, even emotionally for his 'selfish' reasons. In the end both parties told Jasper how they felt about the other and Jasper being the sweet guy he is, got them together. Sigh, I love him so much.

I just wish I could get over Eric and love my mate the way he deserves to be loved. How I am at the minute makes me feel that Jasper deserves someone so much better, but as his mate I know if I left, if I died or hated myself for not being good enough for this man that he would feel pain. The pain of the loss of half of your soul, the other part of you, or the pain of knowing I hated myself. I love Jasper so much. He's my other half, my soul mate and the only man I can't seem to get enough of after feeling so amazing after intimacy. He's the only guy I have had sex with more than once.

"I missed you so much!" cried Kimi. Bless her heart, she was like a little sister to me, and we also had the bond between maker and child that allowed us to feel safe and know that the other wouldn't on purposely harm the other. "I missed you too! It's been far too long!" I cried too, hugging her again, this time careful of her bump. I heard a sort from beside us, both Kimi and I turned to glare at this rude interrupter. Rosalie. Great. Love how much she is going out of her way to welcome me, or at least how she could just smile and deal that I am her adopted brother's mate.

"You're still here? And you're friends with a slut?" she hissed, causing Jasper to growl and frown and his sister, I didn't want to be the reason why they fall out but I couldn't leave Jasper now that I've found him. "Leave her alone, Rose, she's not going anywhere and I'm sure her friend isn't a slut, so don't be disrespectful." Jasper gentlemanly cut in, defending Kimi. I squeezed his hand in appreciation, getting a smile from him; smiles make his face, if possibly even more beautiful.

We stepped out of the reception, followed by Emmett who bless his soul was being dragged by Rosalie. I turned to face her as Kimi, Jasper and I began to leave them. "Kimi is a very old friend of mine, you might want to not insult her," I informed her, just to warn her.

"How old? 17?" she sneered.

"Not even close."

"Then what?" Rosalie hissed impatiently.

"Physically, 20." I started.

"Vampire years, 800." Finished Kimi, high fiving me as we left, quickly walking away at human speed. I could just imagine the shock on her face. The way she humans down with worse lives, yet she doesn't realize how lucky she is, to have found her mate so easily.

I felt sorry for Jasper though, for being in between his sister, even if she was his adoptive sister and even though she is a bitch, and his mate, who in her own way is far from perfect. He doesn't deserve to have two girls in his life to fight; he deserved us to play nice, for his sake or to get Rosalie to not hate me. But the only way that was going to happen was if Rosalie heard about me not being human, to hear what happened to me when I was human.

"Sorry but Jasper your sister is a bitch." Kimi informed him, I gasped at how harsh she was. "You disagree?" she turned to me, with a raised eyebrow. I looked away, not wanting to say anything to hurt him. "My point proven!" she cheered. I shook my head in disbelief of how she acted towards Rosalie, this is not how she normally treated people, she usually treated people with respect unless they were newborns or power hungry leaders. "And that's a good thing?" I asked. She nodded in response to my question, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Don't be mean, she's just jealous of humans." I told her, still shocked that Kimi had responded to Rosalie in that way.

"Why would she be jealous of your life? Even her man wasn't as bad as your husband when you were human." Kimi thought aloud, of course, not knowing, or possibly knowing that Jasper didn't know and was just trying to not so subtly tell me to buck up my ideas and tell him already. "What does she mean, Bella?" he asked, confused. The bell rang and I sighed as I realized Jasper and I had the same lesson next. Don't get me wrong, it's a blessing to have him in the same class as me- when im not fearing that Jasper will freak when he hears about Eric and my past with him. "Thanks Kimi." I sighed, packing my ear phones back into my back pocket as I trudged to class. "So you're not going to tell me?" he questioned, catching up to me, looking annoyed.

"Maybe its better if you don't know details about my human life. Maybe you should just know that Eric wants to kill me and he knew me when I was human, therefore he is a thousand years old and has a nasty attitude."

Jasper shook his head, pushing me into the lockers beside us. "You have to tell me, Bella, how can I protect you when I don't know the detail? Please, I need to be able to protect you and know what's going on." He argued, needing me to tell him. I pushed him away, tidied my clothes before stepping into the classroom next to the locker. "Sorry we're late miss." I apologized. She laughed. "It's perfectly fine dear, it's your first day, I expected you to be slightly on the drag. Take your seats at the spare desk at the beck please." She informed us before we did as we were told and took our seats and prepared for the lesson.

Kind teacher, I like her already. Which is strange, because I don't normally get along with human. "We will be looking through Emma by Jane Austen this term." sigh, I've read that book, which I kind of liked it but I thought Emma was a bit slow at realizing she was in love with Mr. Knightley. They were friends for years; it was just waiting to happen.

"So are you going to tell me?" Jasper whispered, still facing the front of the classroom to give the illusion of paying attention. "I don't know, it's changed me, I don't want it to change us as well." I feared it would change the way he acted around me, the way that we would be together, it had impacted me so much, and I didn't want it to affect him too. "It won't, I love you too much to let that happen." He reassured me, squeezing my hand to add effect with how he felt.

I sighed, I had to tell him, to get him off my back, to get him to understand why I acted the way I do about us when we're intimate. "Fine, I'll tell you." I sighed, thinking of where to start, it might as well be the beginning.

"It started when Eric's father died and he gained his fathers land, but he wanted to make a deal to get more, being married to me or my sister would allow him to have links with our family, he liked my sister, but she was already engaged to a older man, Frederick I believe his name was. My mother, Anne and my father James, loved Eric, they thought him a worthy man before his father died, but he was perfect when Albert died. I detested Eric from the beginning, I didn't want to marry him, and in honesty I loved a young warrior called John, he stole my heart the first time I met him, my parents hated John with a passion. They forced me into marriage with Eric." I sighed, feeling the sadness and the fear, the hatred I had felt back then. Jasper was staring at me, feeling the emotions I felt.

He was concerned, worried for what else I could say. "I finally let it go that I was marrying Eric when John died, protecting us from an attack from something I didn't know to be a human drinking vampire, that didn't move on, that stalked his prey for two years, Eric didn't like how I showed my detest for him, a day before our marriage my brother was talked out of staying with us for all the trip, he left is when Eric took me for a walk on the fields." I looked out of the window, haying the memories filling my mind.

"Eric raped me, there in the fields, Peter feels horrible about it." I sobbed, running out of the classroom and into the forest behind the school. I crumpled to the ground, feeling hurt and in pain. I hadn't reached the bad part yet, him hurting me the first time was far from the last time.

"I'm sorry Bella, I see what you mean about you and Rose having things in common." He sighed, kissing my neck and holding me to him. "Eric threatened me that if I told anybody that he would kill my twin sister, Katherine. I almost told mum, but I saw the look on Eric's face, and I couldn't risk anything happening to Katherine. It lasted two years, then he went missing, I went for a walk through the small woods we had at the back of the fields and I got turned there by a vampire, the human drinker who wanted me to fight for him, I left and ended up fighting for someone else." I told him, feeling terrible, having to go through the same pain all over again.

"How am I going to get through this, he's made me so weak, I can't be strong when it comes to him. Jasper help me forget him, please, make love to me, help me get the memories of that sick bastard out of my head." Jasper gave me a shocked look. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, the sweet guy I love and cherish showing me how much he cares about me, understanding its been a bad two days in my mind about being intimate and wanting to be sure its what I want.

I nodded, this is what I want, to make love to my boyfriend and mate and forget about how Eric treated me. "I'm sure, can we go somewhere further away, and then we don't have to worry about anyone hearing me making love to my sweet and definitely hot mate who is going to help me forget my dreadful past when I was human." I whispered in his ear.

He would help me forget Eric for now; I still had to plan how to kill my asshole of an ex- husband.

And why do I have a feeling like I have to come clean with Rosalie to find some good darn peace on this matter?


	5. Katherine was here?

Chapter 5

Katherine was here?

**_Hey guys I do hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long to post but i only had free time today, ive had homework and college to deal with so I haven't had as much time as i would like to do this._**

**_Thanks so much for the reviews, I do really appreciate them :) I do try and get back to you as soon as possible, thanks also for the faves and alerts; it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy that you like the story. No sex scenes this chapter, but I hope you like it all the same. _**

**_Thanks so much for the review for chapter 2 I read the other day, I'm shocked the lemon went okay, considering it's just coming from my mind since I haven't slept with anyone yet: ) You guys are all awesome for doing what I've thanked people for doing, if not well I do hope you enjoy it and if you have any inquires, then you pm me or review :) byes x Kerry. X _**

**_On with the story…. _**

How am I going to tell her? I mean Jasper told me to act human because it's harder for Eric to find me if I look human and change what I look like slightly, though kimi recognized me, she would, she doesn't need to physically recognize me she can do so by looking deeply at my aura and through visions and the feeling of each others minds. I sighed, falling onto the bed for the second time tonight, Jasper went for a quick hunt while I decided I would come home and try and not freak out and maybe get some of this thinking done and dusted, though its been an hour and I am no closer to figuring out what I am meant to do with either problems than I was before.

I took a deep breath and sighed into the pillow that smelled strongly of sex from the other night before we had to go to the dreadful and hateful place called school, that didn't stop me from sleeping with my boyfriend, or should I say shagging my boyfriend since we didn't physically sleep. How could he complete the objective we both wanted if that was the case? I sighed I couldn't deal with both of the problems, I would have to talk to Rosalie to sort of the asswipe but I'm scared. I know the goddess of war and one of the goddesses of power shouldn't be afraid to confront and tell a blonde bitch that I am no more human than she is, but I am.

I should talk to her at school; do I have any lessons with her? I closed my eyes and took another deep breath as I began to compose myself for a vision. Hopefully if I could do it right, I hadn't ever tried to see the future, I haven't ever believed that it was the right thing to do about any problem. But I guess this one time I will have to go against what I always have believed in.

_x-Vision- x_

_"I don't know what to say Bella, I didn't know I'm sorry for what has happened to you, but you have to stop hiding from who you are, you've been doing it for your entire existence, fighting wars that have nothing to do with you. Causing your brother to worry, and now you have brought your husband into this which could not only risk your life but also my brothers and the family wondered why I didn't trust you at the beginning." Rosalie hissed, pushing up from the bed, I forced myself up and over to her, but she pushed me back down so I fell on my bum with a smack and a sigh._

_"Rosalie please, I didn't know that Eric was alive! I would never put Jasper or your family in danger! I wouldn't, I couldn't! I've only met your family once but they are amazing people, your parents are sweet people that I am jealous of, I wish I could have someone like them that I could call my parents. Your husband is sweet and is as immature at times from what ive heard like Peter is, Alice is the sweet kind of girl I wish I could think of as a sister, because she acts kind of similarly to my twin sister Kate who as far as I know disappeared after I was changed and never to be seen again. from anyone I have tried to get information off anyway. Edward is a sweet dork but I would never want to see him suffer in anyway, even if he is one of those I don't have anyway of linking him to me. And Jasper, I would never allow him to get hurt, it makes my heart break at the thought of him getting hurt. I couldn't allow anything to happen to him, he is the most important thing in my life, he is the one that keeps me sane when I know that my ex husband wants me dead and I will try and prevent any harm coming to anyone, emotional or physically and if anyone has to be harmed in this fight against Eric it will always be me." I pleaded her with my eyes to understand, to realize that I would never dream of hurting her family on purpose and that I would do everything in my power to stop them from getting hurt, I couldn't bare the thought of them hurting because of what my life had been, because I didn't die centuries ago. _

_And now I've hurt Jasper by allowing him to know me, for allowing him to know what it's like to be near and with your mate, to know what intimacy is like with the one person who is your other half, the person who seems to know what to do to drive you insane and fuck you into a million pieces the second you a one. _

_"Eric told the story completely different to how you tell it and he seems to be a complete gentleman, not like how you and Jasper seem to pictured him. He doesn't sound like anything you seem to say about him and if you hadn't of cheated on him, he wouldn't want revenge on you and Jasper and he wouldn't be trying to kill your mate, my brother. I feel sorry for the guy, but it is a shame that he is going to be killed for a lying and cheating slut like you." I gasped, Eric had spoken with Rosalie? _

_"When did he speak to you Rosalie?" I worried, fearing that it could be too late, he knew where I was, and he knew what I was doing. _

_"Yesterday at school, he's the new kid in town, he went to pick his little 'sister' up but she ran off, I felt sorry for the guy so I helped him, I think the girls name was Katherine, I helped him catch her and then she seemed to calm down after that, I felt sorry for him having a bitch of a ex wife and a bizarre human that he thought of as a sister that seemed to like to fuck things up for the rest of people, like you I guess." I shook my head. No, no, NO! She helped Eric catch my sister? I pulled out my phone to call Jasper when I felt something take my phone from behind me, I turned, in taking a sharp breath, to do something un vampire like. Yes. I screamed and fainted. Eric was standing behind me!_

_x- End of vision- x _

Rosalie was in contact with Eric yesterday, Katherine is going to be missing by now, the bitch! I pulled the phone from my front pocket, arching slightly off the bed to get it out and flicked through my contacts until I found Peter Whitlock. I pressed call and put it to my ear to hear my brother's voice when he picked up the phone.

"Bella, sugar what's wrong? Peter told Jasper that he would find someone and be home to you as soon as possible." Charl's worried voice came from the phone. "Charl Eric has Katherine, I saw it." I told her braking down and crying.

"Rosalie knows that he took her, I saw it in my vision, I came clean to her and.. she believed Eric, Charl, it hurt so much, she called me a slut, the one person I thought would truly understand what I went to, to protect Katherine and Peter and she believed him and called me a slut." I know it is kind of sad of me to crying tearlessly but it hurt, since I heard about Jasper's family I have thought that maybe, just maybe I could have someone that understood me, someone who would kind of know what I had gone through and would accept me for who I am and would perhaps cause us to be friends because of something that we had something in common, something bad bringing us together. But maybe I was just hoping too much, by hoping to get something good out of the terror that had been my human life.

"Peter heard honey, we're on our way we should be there in two says the way Peter drives, we'll see you soon sugar, Jaspers on his way home, Peter called him using my phone just before you called because we just got back from hunting and he misplaced his, you know for a know it all fucking he really is an idiot." I laughed, calming down slightly with Charl's way of calming me down by making me laugh. It might have been hearing Jasper was coming home or whether it was hearing Charl and Peter were going to be here soon, they could help me get Rosalie to believe us rather than Eric, the lying bastard who deserves the pits of hell. I heard the door close downstairs and warm arms hold me, feeling a body bringing me closer to them.

I suddenly lost all feeling, what if we couldn't save Katherine, what if Rosalie helped Eric in this fight? I didn't want any of Jaspers family to get hurt, I didn't want my twin sister to get hurt, I couldn't handle it if Peter or Charl who was like a big sister to me got hurt and most of all I would never forgive myself if anything happened to Jasper, my sweet, affectionate and bad ass boyfriend who has never lost a fight, but fights never involved his sweet and kind family.

I froze, I couldn't feel anything anymore, I detached myself from everything, I knew somewhere in my mind that it was the worst thing possible, but I couldn't deal with the possibility of losing someone important to me. I felt the phone fall to the ground and saw the hurt look on Jaspers heart which was the thing that sent me off the edge, it could turn out worse and his expressions could show how broken he will be.


	6. unresponsive

Chapter 6

Unresponsive 

_Thanks so much to megacoffeequeen for her kind words and everyone who has reviewed and alerted and faved, this is the next chapter, I don't know when I will be able to post again, but I hope this will be enough to satisfy you for a little longer ) on with the show shall we :) _

Jasper pov

Bella just froze, I stared in shock, she was completely still in my arms, safe yet completely wrong. I picked the phone and toldCharlotteto get Peter to quickly get here because something was fucking wrong with my mate. I closed the phone and threw it absently to the bottom of the bed, I sighed, moving my hands along her stomach, trying to calm myself as well as possibly get a reaction out of her. "Why do you have to do this, come on Darlin' come back to me, please. We haven't even fought to kill the bastard yet, we will win and then we will leave and spend time together like we should, away from pain in the bums and away from human eyes. Where I can love you like you should be loved." I tried, but nothing happened, I heard a sound downstairs, I automatically reacted, the only thought on my mind was to protect my mate, I was almost immediately in a crouch beside the bed, facing the door, hearing the faint human like breaths of my mate.

The door slammed open a few seconds after I stood in the crouch, I growled, seeing a shocked look on both my brothers and sisters faces. Rosalie and Emmett stood on the edge of Bella's room, I growled at Rosalie having heard that my mate had heard Rosalie say that Eric had taken a girl called Katherine and yet she let him take her, to make it worse, she had helped him do so. Emmett pushed a shocked looking Rosalie back behind him and got into a similar position as me, growling back at me.

We stood there for several moments until we heard a strict sounding . Esme andCarlisleare going to yell at us in that rare way they do, that still scares people. Both Emmett and I seemed to have frozen, but Emmett seemed to break out of it slightly quickly and had pushed me down, growling at me, holding my arms out of the way so I couldn't fight back, though it didn't stop me from growling in anger.

"What on earth is going on? Emmett? Jasper? Answer me now!" Esme demanded, shit that woman was scary when she wanted to. I tried and failed to push Emmett off me, having his legs holding mine down I couldn't easily push him off me, but I tried again after a few seconds and Emmett budged, allowing me to get free and stand, covering Bella again. "Rosalie helped Eric get a girl called Katherine. She's important to Bella." I told them, hissing it out, still pissed off that Rosalie had yet again hurt Bella, by meaning to or not, she still caused my mate emotional pain, I wonder if that's part of the reason she seems just to be looking into space, seeming to be unresponsive to the world around her, unable to communicate with us, even if she could hear us speaking.

"Rosalie? What is this about young lady? You know that he is not a man you should help, he is after Bella, she is family, we look after family, have you forgotten that?" Esme scolded her daughter. Rosalie shook her head. "Eric was a gentleman, he didn't seem like how you described him, he seemed to have good manners, he was kind, polite and he was just trying to get his sister to listen to him because she ran off when she heard that something dreadful had happened to her parents and had of course assumed the worst and had moved here to get away from him and his coven." I shook my head, my hands stoking Bella's face as I moved her into a more comfortable position on the bed so she wasn't almost laying half on the bed, half off.

"You don't know anything about him Rose, I thought you at least would be able to see through his eyes, I think that's what she thought as well, you were the one person I thought would be able to understand what she has gone through, what she went through as a human because it was a worse version of the event that you had with Royce." I sadly admitted, if anyone was going to understand what my mate had gone through, it would be Rosalie. My hand still caressed Bella's skin as I felt myself calm down with the proximity of her body to mine, my skin on hers. "I don't understand, how can this human of had it worse than me, she isn't even broken, I mean part from now, and all we know it could be an act." Rosalie hissed at me, I felt my anger towards my sister rising again.

"Rosie, maybe you should let Jasper explain everything that's gone on so we can understand properly, because I don't think our brothers been completely truthful with us. Please bro, don't keep secrets from us, if it will help protect her and us, isn't it better for us to know?" Emmett calmed her, pulling her to his chest, his arms around her waist and he kissed the top of her head, before looking over to me for answers, by then the family was all crowding round into our bedroom.

I sighed. "This information can not leave this room, understood, there are only a few people with this amount of information, so try after I have said this to stay as far away from Aro as possible, he knows about a friend of Bella's, Kimi, but he can not under any circumstance find out about Bella and how is she is different to most humans or vampires. Okay?" I paused for a moment, getting nods and yes's from everyone before taking an unneeded breath and began to explain to my family what I had kept from them when we arrived.

"Bella isn't a human, I know she looks like one but trust me, she isn't, she has the power to make herself look human, kimi can do the same thing, that's why she is able to get pregnant, at least I think so anyway." I told them, I paused to think of what to say next, but my train of thought got interrupted by Emmett asking a question. "So mate, does that mean you and Bella can have kids?" he asked, he sounded like a kid of Christmas day, hearing that he would get his favorite toy. I smiled, but shrugged, I hadn't really thought about it with all the things going on with Eric and school and Rosalie being a bitch.

"I haven't got a clue mate, I haven't thought about asking with what's going on at the moment and with what I found out the other day, I discovered my little Darlin' had a complete ass as a husband, though it started when they were engaged." I told them what Bella had told me yesterday at school and what had happened yesterday, minus the sex part, I might be mean but I am not going to disgust my family by telling them that detail, though they probably thought something like that would happen at least at some point.

I saw Rosalie fall to the ground, sobbing, Emmett just stood there, kind of unsure of what to do, luckily he didn't have to worry because Alice and Esme hugged her, and sobbed as well, feeling the pain of their new daughter and sister. "So Eric took Katherine, who is Bella's twin sister?" Emmett asked, making sure he had gotten things right in his mind, I sadly nodded again, feeling the pain I felt yesterday from my mate, Carlisle seemed to just look between the girls who were crying together and Bella who was in the same position as she had been earlier, I felt as if I could cry then I would.

My head fell forward, my head in my arms, trying not to cry like the girls were doing, there is no use crying, its not going to do anything, its not going to change anything, though I wish it would, I wish I would cry forever if it stopped my mate from having to replay those memories for the rest of her existence. "Bella?" Carlisle asked, as soon as he did I felt my head lift to look at her, I could see her sitting up slightly, looking at me hurt, her small hands on my face, as if she wished she could wipe the sadness off my face, it wouldn't be so bad if she didn't scare me by becoming unresponsive and almost giving a vampire a heart attack by her emotions. "I'm an idiot aren't I?" She whispered, still caressing my skin, down my face, around my neck, along my chest above the top.

"Yes you are, you don't need to become unresponsive, you need to be strong, you need to be able to fight, you are a goddess of war for gods sake, you don't have to be like that, you don't have to worry about fighting him alone, you have us, we are family and as Esme told Rosalie, we are family, we protect each other." I told her, pulling her to me, her letting out a sound in shock, but smiling all the time, so I knew she didn't mind. "Sis, if you're a goddess of war, doesn't that mean your Jasper's mate?" Emmett asked, excited, if he was anymore excited he would be likeAlicemost of the time and would be jumping up and down.

Bella laughed and nodded and kissed me on the mouth quickly to prove her point. I laughed. "Hun, not that I don't appreciate you loving my brother, but keep the public affection to a minimal please." Bella laughed and stuck her tongue out. "Whatever, so now you know about me are you going to help me kill Eric?" She asked the family, to which all of them nodded. Bella smiled. "Good, now I need to find a tracker." I looked at her in confusion. She smiled and tapped her nose. "I wonder ifCharlotteknows any trackers, Peter might do, but I highly doubt the captain has any friends, or has any alive acquaintances." She mumbled, walking out of the room, tapping the bottom of her chin in thought.

The Cullen's gave me a confused look when she left the room, my gaze following her hungrily, she was in the goddess mode, the planning mode when it came to hunting, but I don't think my mate has ever hunted properly before, but why would she need a tracker to find Eric, we could find him other ways, we don't need to bring in someone from the out side, it was bad enough already.

Bella pov 

I left the room, I needed to concentrate without any distractions, which meant no jasper, whether he was hot or not, I couldn't let him get in my way while I wanted to catch Eric, the bastard has my sister, I needed to kill the wanker and quickly because I want to go back to fucking the hell out of my mate, I need to feel my mates skin on mine, caressing each other only satisfies you for so long. I can't be the weak little girl anymore, I have to be who I have been for the past 1000 years, the girl that is worthy of the major, my mate. Who could I get that can track, not by talent picked up, but by talent that they have had since they changed. I raced to the phone and called Kimi. "Hello?" Kimi asked, answering it on the first ring. Efficient as always.

"Kimi, was there a natural born tracker amongst the humans I've changed over the years?" I inquired, being straight forward, needing the information so I could find my sister as soon as possible. I needed to get her away from that waste of life that used to be my husband, and as soon as possible since I couldn't do it this very second, I didn't know if she was alive until today but I needed to be sure she was okay, I felt the same bond between us as when we were human but stronger, I couldn't lose her now, not after finding her after all this time. I would not allow that to happen.

"Lee is a natural tracker, he's pretending to be my distant cousin at the moment, he's in the community college inPort Angeles. Why?" Kimi asked, worried. I sighed. "Eric has Kate." I said simply. I heard her gasp and I felt warm arms wrap themselves around me as a head seemed to rest against mine, I froze, it wasn't Jaspers sent, it wasn't any of the Cullen's and it hadn't been enough time to be Peter teasing me. I dropped the phone and pushed backwards with my elbows, I looked whose arms had been wrapped around my waist. Eric. "Get off!" I screamed, lashing out with my leg, sending him flying over the sofa and into the television and the wall.

"What the hell is going on down here?" someone shouted, running down the stairs, Rosalie showed up just as I was pushed back onto the ground, I pushed with my might, but couldn't so I pushed him with my mind and threw him into the wall opposite, and pushed myself away from him even more as my mind filled with memories of my past as I tried and tried to push them away also. "She's dead you know, I killed her, just like I'm going to kill you." I could sense his emotions; he was proud, desire and hate. Nothing to tell me he was telling me the truth but it hurt. Jasper shoved him against the wall.

"Jazz, there's a dungeon underneath the house, you have to go underneath the stairs to get to it, put him down there, and I'll sort him out later. I'm going for a run to get fresh air, don't hurt him yet unless you have to, that's my job." He nodded, before doing as I said, good soldier boy. I'll make it worth your while as soon as this little problem is taken care of.


	7. Trapped inside your mind

**_First off, Im back! I have some free time from college homework, so I thought of writing more; to find that in the beginning I called Katherine Jane. I'm sorry for any confusion, when I have time I will change it, but for now, please accept my apology xx I will try and post every week, but please forgive me if I don't have time. _**

**_Again review, if you need to understand anything, I will try my best to explain and I thank you in advance for any lovely comments you may leave me, or criticisms that you may want to tell me. I will get back to you as soon as I can, I don't check my email everyday anymore, and I hope to post more often now I've gotten used to the amount of homework I have for college and am starting to be able to balance it- hope you enjoy it. _**

**_On with the story…. _**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella pov **

It hurt; he didn't mean it did he? She cant be dead, he just can't be, I can't her now we are so close, I'd been sitting on the floor of the forest where nobody would find me crying before I realized that I could just dig the information out of Eric's head. I felt the anger build up within me, I was no longer the weak girl that broke down and became nonresponsive anymore, I was in complete goddess mode now, I needed to get someone to get Kate, but it couldn't be Jasper, I need Jasper beside me, if I'm digging out information from that assholes mind then I will need to have moral support so I don't kill him before I het the information I want.

I would get charlotte and Peter to get her on their way to us, that way there is going to be two people that know how to fight, plus I'll ask a few favors so that a few of the old people I've helped to escape the vampire wars to help with the rescue mission, just in case it goes bad, or there's a few more vampires that we thought. I slipped into the house, smiling slightly at the sight of Jasper pacing, until he heard me come into the house where he enveloped me in a tight hug. I sighed, but moved from his arms, I had to find where my sister was. "I'm going to tell Charlotte and Kimi my plan, and then we will go mind picking with Eric." I informed him, my mouth touching his lips softly before I moved away to make my way up the stairs to make the calls.

I dialedCharlottesnumber, getting her worried voice make her way through the phone, I always going to be a worry wart, in some ways she was like a sister, but sometimes she treated me more like a daughter. I assured her I was fine, but then confessed what I had learnt from Eric, telling them that he was in the basement where he wouldn't be getting out unless it was as ashes in the wind. It took me a while to convince Peter not to come to us straight away, though I need the support, because he was likely to kill Eric for what he did to me and because of what he has possibly done to Kate. He reluctantly agreed and said he would take frustrations out in others ways, which was too much information in my mind, but Peter won't ever change.

I called Kimi and she was happy I was okay from the earlier scare and told me 'not to scare her or the baby again or she'd chop Jaspers genitals off.' Which definitely put me into a mind frame where I want to not scare her again, she told me that she knew some people who wanted to see me again, and or wouldn't mind helping me on a personal cause. I was grateful for her help and I told her enough. I was slightly happy, things seemed to be sliding into place, I had people who would help me, and the only thing that could go better is if we finally got to kill Eric and that I could have my twin sister in my arms, so I could hug her to death. Not literally. I miss her so much, I'm not me if I'm not with her, I've changed so much without her, its like ive lost a part of who I am. I have lost a part of my soul, my sister is the other part of me, we are the opposites which is why we get along so well.

I ran down the stairs as soon as I had done with Kimi, telling her that I loved her, knowing I would be there for her more after this nasty problem was over and done with. I made my way into Jaspers arms and pulled him down the basement stairs with me, of course placing another quick but passionate kiss on his hips, with all of my heart, pushing my love and affection to him, so he could feel how much I felt for him. He kissed my cheek when we pulled away and walked slowly beside me, afraid of what could happen when I am faced with Eric again. I took a deep breath then opened the door to the basement, I closed it as soon as Jasper was in, Emmett stood beside Eric, who looked kind of pitiful now that he didn't have a superiority complex over being able to make me look bad, and be all powerful with his new born army anymore. I sighed, what was it about this man that had caused me to react the way I did, yes he defiled me for years, which I felt disgusted over, that I felt like I was never good enough for anyone because of, but he is meaningless, he shouldn't be able to stop what Jasper and I have with each other.

He shouldn't come in the way of something that ive been waiting all my life for, something that Jasper deserves, I may not think that I deserve him, but if he loves me, then I will happily be who he wants me to be. I felt hatred and anger build up within me. "Where is she?" I hissed, Jasper holding my arms so I wouldn't hit or hurt Eric because he knows that if I become violent then I won't have enough of Eric to tell me what I want to know. He smirked at me, laughing menacingly. "I won't tell you." He told me between laughter, it made me want to hit him, to get him to tell me where she was, I couldn't believe she was dead, she couldn't be dead after me being so close to finding her again.

I couldn't accept that I wouldn't ever see my twin sister smile ever again, it slightly killed me at the thought of losing such a large part of my life, one of the only people who loved me. She was one of the only people who loved me for who I was and what I was like, unlike my parents. I needed to know where he was hiding her, if she was really dead. When I couldn't get anything from his mind I almost gave a cry in anger, what was the point in having these powers if I couldn't even find out where my darling sister is? I fell to the ground, before I did I saw a satisfied look on his face, to which I glared at him for. "I should have told you Darlin' Edward couldn't read his mind, I thought you might be able to pass the thing he has in his mind…' I cut Jasper off, my finger on his lips. "There's a block on his mind?" I asked him, I could see Emmett nod and put his head slightly down, so he could see Eric but so he could still see us. I smirked, and glared at Jasper playfully.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place? I've gotten past blocks before; I thought he had been a mental shield or something, now that I can't get passed." I refocused on Eric and put all of my effort into finding something, I had to, it was the only way I could see my sister again. I had to do it, so Peter could see our Kate again. Once I began to get words, they seemed messed up, parts of words joined with others, half of words so I didn't understand them, but as soon as I got behind the barrier I saw her, she was pushed down by several vampires, always watched by multiple vampires, sometime he allowed them to take their anger out on her. Hitting her, verbally abusing her, physically and psychologically.

I winced at the sight of such a strong willed woman being treated worse than trash, it made me feel like it was typical of men who wanted control to take it out on us strong, independent women who could do so much better without her, but unfortunately have the fault of meeting them. She was only about twenty miles away from here, if we left here now then we could find her in a few hours. "Cabin, Black Reach Woods." I murmured before I was trapped, maybe not physically, I was trapped by the block in his mind, I watched all his thoughts about when we were human over and over again, it was my personal hell.

Please find her Jasper; she'll be able to save me.

Hurry.


	8. It can get worse?

**_Heya guys, I'm back with a new chapter, sorry I've been really busy with homework the last two weeks, but i hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me after this chapter :) _**

**_Byes xx if you don't understand anything review or pm me, or just to tell me to hurry the heck up next time: P have a good holiday those who have one, like me :) _**

**_Enjoy :) _**

**_Chapter 8 _**

**_Jasper pov_**

She began to collapse to the floor, just before she hit the ground I caught her, I felt lost once again. Without my mate beside me it felt like I shouldn't be here, I felt like nothing else was important but her, but a part of me was missing because of her. I pulled her into my arms, bringing her as close as I could to my chest, not wanting to let her go. "Guys keep an eye on him, take turns, and don't do anything until we have her sister and Charlotte and Peter here." Authority laced in my voice. I raced out of the basement and ran her up to her room, gently placing her on the bed before pulling out my phone and dialing the familiar number of Peter's phone. I sighed as I waited for the fucker to answer it, feeling as if seconds had instantly became hours, feeling as if it was droning on.

Finally peter answered the phone, blatantly annoyed that I would even think about calling him in his time of 'pleasure.' "Peter there are more important things than fucking your wife, now go to a cabin in Black Reach Woods. That's where Bella believed Katherine is there, be warned there may be vampires there, obviously so don't do anything stupid general, got it?" I sighed, I wasn't going to tell Peter that while he went to save one sister, the other was unconscious or at least unresponsive to the world, but not like last time. Last time Bella had a breathing rate; every now and again she would take a breath, but this time, nothing as if she were dead. "How is she coping?" asked Charlotte, Peter must have passed Charlottethe phone as he cleaned up and got ready to find his sister.

"Not well Charlotte, but we'll talk about it when you have Katherine safe where she's meant to be. Just worry about finding her and keeping yourselves alive." I sighed, I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't, it would distract the pair of them and they wouldn't fight like they can, they would be too worried about other things. I heard her sigh on the other end as well, she was worried, all this was worrying and tiring, even for vampires. We said our goodbyes and I ended the call, taking a deep breath and looked over to Bella whose eyes where transfixed on one spot on the wall, it scared me that something so bad could come about from her looking into that Bastards mind.

I heard the door slowly creek open, I crouched protectively in front of where Bella laid, sighing when I saw that it was only Emmett. I stood up showing him that I was apologetic through a glimpse of emotion, and then fell back to my sitting position beside Bella like I had been before now that I knew there was no threat. "Why didn't you tell them?" he inquired, hands in his pockets, now weary of how to act with my earlier actions. My head dropped, he didn't understand my reasons, and would Peter, but then again Peter and Charlotte know the goods and bads when it comes to fighting. Fighters should never be distracted, will that be enough to stop Peter from being angry at me for not telling him what happened with Bella?

"They don't need to be distracted when we don't know what they could be going into." I sighed, I could see that he was absently nodding, trying to really understand why I didn't tell Bella's brother what had happened. "I get you; they need to be completely focused on what they're doing, right? So are we going to help them?" Emmett asked, he sound kind of delighted at the idea of fighting. " We will be ready to go if they call and need us, but for now, worry about Eric and trying to have some normalcy in our lives, and trying to think of how to get Bella out of this state." I thought, how could we get her out of this, killing him might hurt her, no we couldn't do that unless we were absolutely certain that killing him wouldn't in anyway hurt her, I couldn't lose her just because I was being rash. How would I be able to protect her if I didn't even know how to get her out of this state? I was stuck in deep thought when the door slammed against the chest of draws behind it, leavingAlicein the doorway.

"What…?" I began to ask. "Peter and Charlotte need our help, immediately."Alicelooked said, I jumped up, it was time I became independent for a while, and I looked at Bella for a moment then moved away, it would be the last time I would see her like this, in this kind of being. "Alice, will it work okay if Emmett and I go, just us two?" I asked, needing to know so I could leave and help my long time friends.

Alice's immediately went white. She was looking into our future. After a few moments she came back out and nodded slightly, things would be better, but not perfect, it would be good enough. "Get ready Emmett we leave in five minutes, change into something more fight worthy. I'll meet you at the jeep." I moved swiftly out of the room, forcing myself not to look back or I would be back to sitting helplessly beside her when I know that I can't do anything to help her. I could hear Rosalie trying to stop Emmett from leaving, I shook my head, I was glad to some extent I didn't have to worry about that. Though knowing my luck with Bella she would come with me, and I would have to worry about my mate getting hurt every five seconds, I shivered at the thought.

That was what happened when we were fighting the newborns; I was constantly worried about her getting hurt. I waited in the jeep, having nothing to do but text Peter and Charlotte telling them we were on our way, and to not do anything without us, getting a reply from Peter saying. I know. Damn Yoda.

Alice pov

There were two possibilities of how this could go, one of the ways was that someone would find them after they had killed the newborn vampires surrounding Katherine and would take them away, or do something to them to make them disappear, the other would be that they find Katherine and they would come home safely, I don't know what path they are on, I don't know how to stop it. im completely useless, the outcome would be worse if more of the family are involved, and even worse if those who take them gets a hold on Bella.

What is going to happen is something that scares me, there's only one thing we can do here, and that's to kill Eric, to hopefully help Bella, but it might not work.

**Possibilites for next time.**

**_"What are you doing here Bella…. Wait… your not? You're dead!" Katherine screamed, Jasper came racing through the door only to freeze when he saw who the commotion was about, he fell to the floor in pain, his mate was a ghost, dead._**

**_"What's going on here then? Is there a reason you have disrupted our life inItalywith your fighting? To think a Cullen involved with a newborn army,Carlislehas gone and betrayed us brothers."_**

**_"Katherine, I have to do this, I have to be inside your body with you! If I don't the Volturi will see me! If they see me it could possibly be even worse, they'll know about you and Peter and they could harm you because of how I am!"_**

**_"What have you doneAlice?" Rosalie hissed,Alice cringed. "I thought it would save her, bring her back." "Well you've killed your brother's mate, they'll never forgive you."_**


	9. Dead?

**_Hey guys I am so happy, two chapters in 48 hours :) shocker isn't it ? lol I know!_**

**_Thanks so much for my favourite review of the last chapter (the only one so far) and who gave me confidence : ) wendy1969 thank you so much for your support- I really do hope this chapter is okay._**

**_Again, please review or pm me for anything, to say what's good, bad what you think could happen.- whether you think i am going to add the volturi into the story or not. :)_**

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading the last chapter._**

**_Chapter 9_**

Alice pov

_He has to die for her to come back _I heard a voice tell me, would the inner me really tell me to kill someone? But it couldn't have been anything else could it, I mean its not like I'm in a horror film and someone's messing with my mind. Could it be intuition rather than a vision because a vision wouldn't be enough to push me to kill him? I told Edward to go and have a break and that I would look over Eric since he looked restless and he wouldn't be any good that way, he just nodded and kissed my forehead before making his way up the stairs of the basement. I smirked, if I needed to do something, everyone trusted me, especially Edward, I could get away with murder.

Eric looked up weakly; it seems he couldn't be bothered to use any of his strength for such a useless job. I smirked; well he didn't have to worry about having to use any more energy, because he wasn't going to survive this visit. I closed the heavy door with a bang and slowly began to bring myself ever closer to the man who had done terrible things as a human and most likely as a vampire as well. I felt disgusted at what he could have done to women after he was turned into a vampire when as a human he had raped Bella. I shivered at the thought. I couldn't back out now. He had to die, and now.

I knelt down in front of him, smiling, he began to look hesitant, worried, it all became clear from his facial expression. My arms slipped around his head and rested there for a second before pulling and snapping it away from the rest of his body, after that it was easier to pull the rest of his apart, pulling out a lighter and threw it at him, walking back and closing the door back up so I wouldn't get hurt from the fire, even if it could heal. I heard footsteps, racing down the stairs, then shouting and a piercing cry from upstairs.

The first face I saw was Rose. "What did you do?Alicetell us! She's not breathing!" Rose cried, which is kind of shocking because Rose never cried, she didn't care about anyone out of the family. Though I guess she's starting to see Bella as family. She saw the fire and screamed, she began to shake me on the shoulders, yelling at me, I would have half expected tears to be streaming down her face if she could with how she sounded and looked.

"You killed him? Jasper said to not harm him because if you did something like this could happen! You've killed her! You killed your brothers mate!" I shook my head, it couldn't be, she couldn't have died, it was meant to set her free! I fell to the ground, what have I done? I killed the only woman that really deserved Jasper. The only woman that would have been his perfect other half. Why had I done it, the voice, it wasn't my own, how could I have mistaken that, I was too focused on killing him that I didn't listen to reason, instead I killed him and killed any part that was left of Bella.

Esme pov

I waited with Bella, knowing Jasper would want someone to look over her while he was gone to help Peter and Charlotte with Emmett to find Katherine. Nothing happened for the first few hours of the night, but then Bella started to breathe deeply, I smiled, it must be a good sign if she is breathing at all. But then she wouldn't slow down, it sounded like she had ran a marathon without moving. "Carlisle!" seconds began to feel like they were turning into hours, why couldn't he hurry up? Bella needed him!

Just before he got to the room, she stopped breathing; rose ran in with him, staring in shock as she saw Bella not breathing, and running straight back out. I turned to Carlisleas he looked her over, to see why she wasn't breathing anymore, could it have been her fighting the block that could be keeping her from coming back out? _"You killed him? Jasper said to not harm him because if you did something like this could happen! You've killed her! You killed your brothers mate!" _I heard Rosalie yell atAlice, I shrunk back, my newly found daughter was… dead? I couldn't lose my daughter already, how it will make Jasper to feel, for his heart to break at the mere thought of his mate being hurt let alone lost, dead.

I began to tearlessly cry, feelingCarlisle's arms around me, pulling me to his chest, allowing me to cry into his chest, it felt good to be in his arms but all thoughts of the pleasure of being in my mates arms faded at the thought of the now dead girl of my daughter, my son's mate. I couldn't tell Jasper, he had always told us not to distract him with information if he was ever in a fight without us, but it was so important. But maybe that's why it's so important to leave it until they have saved Katherine. I can't think about what he will go through once he finds out the person who completes him is dead, it breaks my heart to even think about it for my children, let alone the thought of losing Carlisle.

Katherine pov

I felt a sudden sense of being safe, I saw a face. Who's? it couldn't be, she's dead! Isabella? Could it really be you, or are my eyes deceiving me? My sweet sister, my other half- twin. She was the strong to my feminine, the sweet to my cold hearted ways. But she was lost, so all I could see was her face haunting me in my worst time. "Please go." I sobbed, this was worse than anything they could have done. I heard them laugh, I didn't mean you! i yelled in my mind, but it didn't stop them, it encouraged more. One leant over and slapped me round the face. "Shut up!" then began to laugh with the rest. I saw anger on her face, my… my sister, my angel, was she here to take me with her to the place after life? Could it be that I could perhaps be happy with my sister beside me in heaven?

I felt a strong breeze come through the bottom of the door, I could hear the trees hitting the side of the cabin in their angst, could she be doing this, the look of rage on her face, her arms raised, I felt a slight shiver as I saw the red in my sisters eyes. Why couldn't they see her also? Why was I the only one to be able to see her? Was this an idea of torture or was she really here to protect me?

What shocked me was when the newborns gasped, looking at Isabella. They could see her? "You shouldn't have done that newborn." She hissed, stepping forward closer to them, they started to get angry, snarling and crouching, she laughed, and the wind picked up even more, the door crashed open, and knocked two of them onto the floor, causing them to try and get up, but it seemed as if air wouldn't allow them to get back up. "Now are you ready to die?" she hissed, crouching down as I had done so many times before fighting, as she began to fight them, I could see myself in her, through her movements, through her strategy. It was strange that I hadn't seen her in so long, and yet we were so alike it was kind of scary.

I watched her for a few more seconds before I heard movement outside that wasn't the air. "Isabella, something's outside but I can't fight like this if it's dangerous." I told her, the moment the words left my mouth, the things restricting me were disposed of and I could move, I moved into a crouch, growling at the empty doorway, as if that would stop them from coming my way. We shared a look after she ripped them apart and set fire to them. Yes set fire to them. Remind me to NEVER get on the wrong side of that woman! We both crouched next to each other by the doorway, then I saw them, there were four of them, one looked tall, muscled and scary as hell if I got into a fight with him if he knows how to fight along with those muscles. One suited the profile for being the god of war, he had beautiful eyes, but he had scars all along his arms and some visible on his neck. Plus Peter and a woman who was holding his hand, his mate? Isabella let up and ran to the man with scares, only to be brought into a hug by him. "Bella? What? How are you here?" he asked, between kisses. She pulled away.

"I'm not really here Jasper, call home. They'll tell you. this is only a shape I can become to hold it off." Bella told him, her head facing the ground, he pulled her head up by her chin. "Hold what off?" he asked gently. "Death." He stepped back. "It can't be, no I just found you, I can't lose you, how did it happen?" he looked sad, like he would lose the most important thing in the world if he lost her. He's her mate. Shit. "Alice killed Eric while I was stuck in his mind. It killed the rest of my mind." She cried, pulling him into a hug. "I love you Jasper." She cried, holding him as tightly as she could, not wanting to lose him, to not lose what they had.

Mind lost. Mind block. Ghost. "Your minds not gone." They both looked at me, curious. "You can't 'astral project when your minds gone, it's the use of your brain that allows you to use the ability." I told her. "How do I get back?" she wondered, looking into space, trying to figure it out. "We're going home, so go and try and get yourself in that body of yours so you can repay your mate for trying to save me in you know what way" I winked. She laughed and pulled Jasper by the hand away. "Oh I will hun, I will."

Bella pov

The family left us to be alone when we got home, which really shocked me, but if I did get back in my body I think they know what I would get up to. I laid on the bed, trying to get back, I laid on my body, trying to get at something. "Touch my body, so I can try and grab at something." I told him, laying back down, he softly kissed my lips and I felt tingling, I tried and tried to get a hold of what I was meant to feel to feel as one with my body, when finally I felt it, a tingling all over my body temporarily as I opened my eyes for the first time since I 'died' and you can bet you know what we did afterwards. If you know what I mean.


	10. Pleasuring moments and the volturi?

**_Guys this is a M rated chapter for a reason so if you don't like it then just read the last few lines of this chapter- I'm sad only one person reviewed again :'( hopefully I'll get more on this chapter. Thanks to my reviewer and the lovely people who have alerted me :) I'm happy for that :D_**

**_Hope you enjoy, hopefully I can get another up before monday._**

**chapter 10**

After we fell into each others arms and pleasured each other, we clung to the other, not wanting to ever let go. It had been a close call, and I didn't want to go through it again. The thought of losing him killed me, Jasper kissed my cheek. He gazed down lovingly at me, still smiling from our high, I moved so I could lie with my head against his chest and my body pressed against his. He laughed and pulled my head towards his face, pulling me into a deep kiss; I sighed happily and smiled against his lips.

My Jasper. Naked. Kissing me passionately. I moaned at the thought of what had just happened between us, causing Jasper to laugh yet again. "You're incorrigible." I giggled. "You know you love it major." He moaned, I could feel from our positions against each other that he was hard again. I shivered in pleasure at the emotions I could feel from him. "I thought I was the one who couldn't last very long before wanting to fuck you again?" I laughed, being pulled back to his lips immediately.

"Your wet again, I can smell it Darlin' how do you expect a man not to lose it with the scent of your arousal in the air?" he murmured, as he said it, It dawned on me that yes, I could feel the pulsing sensation between my legs and the feel of more arousal seeping from my clit as I laid just above his very prominent erection. I moaned yet again at the thought of his cock in my pussy. I moved so my arms kept me up, either side of his head as I straddled his gorgeous hips, he sighed as I wriggled and slipped down slightly down so I straddled the top of his legs, my legs becoming more obvious.

I kissed down his chest, nipping his nipples and sucking his skin just above his hips, I smirked when I heard a moan pass through Jaspers lips. My hand fell to his erection, slowly pulling gently so I could pleasure him again, while paying attention to the base; I licked the head, hearing gorgeous sounds from my mate which continued to turn me on. But encouraged me into allowing him to feel his first orgasm of this round at my hands and from my mouth. I worked my mouth along his hard dick as I continued to pull and pay attention to the base, feeling satisfied when I began to hear lovely sounds come from his mouth, begging me not to stop. "Oh my god Bella! I'm… I'm cuming! Baby don't stop! Oh god never stop." Only a few more seconds and I felt him spill his load into my mouth.

"Happy soldier?" I smirked, cleaning him ad myself up, licking his cock for a few more seconds, before leaving a kiss on the tip of it. "Definitely Darlin' but the question is, are you?" I moaned, innocently shaking my head and nipping my lip, pulling at it for a second, I winked before pulling myself from him, gesturing him to come to me. "How do you want to fuck me soldier?" I whispered, pulling his body hard against mine, I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning when I felt his erection against me, grinding against his as I did. "I want you in so many ways Darlin' but right now I need to fuck you hard, maybe against the wall baby?"

I nodded enthusiastically, causing him to laugh at me before pushing me hard against the wall (humanly hard not vampire or we would have destroyed the wall.) immediately afterwards I felt his hard body against mine again, his mouth kissing down my neck, nipping every so often, causing me to sigh or moan at the sensation, I felt one of my legs slide up his leg and stay on one side of his hips, only seconds later my other leg joined it on the opposite side, my entrance now at the perfect angle to be penetrated by his hard cock which at this moment was teasing my clit. I growled at him, nudging my heel into his back forcing him instinctively forward and into me. I sighed at the feeling of completion; I pushed against his and his pushed into me to try and allow him to get deeper into my core.

I gasped at the shock of change in tempo as he began to pound endlessly into my core. "Jasper! Harder!" I moaned as he continued to pound relentlessly into me, I felt like if he did try and fuck me harder we were going to break the wall, but suddenly I felt the knot in my stomach come to a close, I was going cum and extremely hard. "Fuck, I can feel your close baby, cum for me! Cum for my now little Darlin'" I moaned at his dirty talk, fuck it was hot! I felt a finger tease my cunt and it pushed me off the edge.

"Fuck Jazz, I'm cuming!" I moaned as Jasper continued to pound into me, trying to reach his high, which caused me to stay on mine and feel the knot come back. "Fuck Darlin' I want to do something baby." I quickly pulled out of me, just before I could whimper from the loss of his cock pounding into me I felt his cock re enter me, but this time I was on my hands and knees on the edge of the bed, his cock reached different places that it did against the wall and from his constant heavy breathing and his moans I could tell he also was close to cuming as well as me once again. "Fuck, baby milk my cock Darlin' cum again for me, that's it baby, oh god!" he slowed his thrusts into my cunt as we both felt our high.

"No baby, god isn't the one you're fucking and making you feel that good, baby, I am." I moved so he wasn't in me any more, I pushed him onto the bed and crawled onto the bed, seating myself on his cock again, immediately glad for vampire endurance. "Who's fucking you major?" I growled, I know being jealous of a typical saying was stupid but I wanted my mate to get into his head that only I would make him feel like this, I am the only one that gave him this pleasure. Ever. "Oh baby, you, only ever you." I heard him moan, I smiled, pulling myself off of him, needing him to make me cum again, but I wanted him to work for it, I moved into the bathroom, on purposely leaning over the bath tub to turn on the tap, I looked round at Jasper again, to find he had pitch black eyes, I bit my lip again to stop myself from moaning at him as he stalked over to me, licking his lips as if he was the predator and I was his prey.

I felt his arms around me, I felt his hard cock against me, wet from my arousal and our cum. I moaned, he smirked, pulling me down so I was laying on the floor of the bathroom and he pounded into my cunt again, making me gasp and my legs to instinctively go around his back, pushing him deeper into me as I arched my back every so often in pleasure.

It was then that it was all ruined byAlice. She bashed down the door.

"The volturi are coming!"

Shit well that's fucking helpful.


	11. The beginning of war

**_Hey guys, sorry It's a week late, but better late then never I guess if you like it. Thanks so much guys I'm not up to 11.4k hits and 51 reviews : ) bet we could get another few reviews this chapter. I love the feeling you get when you read reviews, makes you feel all warm and fuzzy, but please critise my for things I've done wrong, I want to improve as a writer so I can write better pieces, which will benefit you. : ) _**

**_Hope you enjoy. :) _**

**Chapter 11**

"Alice! Go away!" Jasper growled, covering me up. Though I'm more interested in covering him up. It must be a mate thing. She just giggled and closed the door on us, making her way down the stairs, skipping the whole way. Damn pixie! I ducked my head as I saw Jasper's head turn to look at me, I still can't believe that damn pixie came in while we were busy. Damn the volturi and their extremely bad timing. Time to get washed and clothed I guess, sigh.

"We're going to have to get up at some point cowboy, might as well now. I promise as soon as the volturi are out of the way like they should have done in the first place I'll treat you." I winked, slipping from underneath him and moved to bath, slid into it and began washing, Jasper making his way over to the shower so we didn't get distracted with each others bodies. I mean come on, who wouldn't want to sleep with an incredibly hot southern cowboy. Okay bad thought, other people sleeping with my mate. Eww. I shivered at the thought and quickly cleaned before at vampire speed put my clothes on so once again we wouldn't get distracted, because I know what Jasper's like. Once again, damn volturi! Damn cock- blockers.

Ten minutes later all the Cullen's and the Whitlock's (Katherine has taken the name as well since both Peter and I have.) Were sitting or standing in the living room, worrying about what was going to happen as soon as the volturi turned up. I kept nipping my lip in worry, if they found out what I could do and that I am close friends with Kimi, then I'm as good as dead. With the power of my siblings with me, with Katherine being able to use others abilities while in their area and Peter being a know it all, then we should be okay, with Katherine by my side we could probably destroy almost the entire volturi, depending what the guards abilities are, we might need the major and the general and of course Charlotte to fight beside us to have a large effect on the Volturi but hopefully they have heard of all of us and by reputation we can make them fear us.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie asked, she was sitting on Emmett's lap, for the first time since I have met her she really looked afraid, Alice must of seen something that she didn't believe was necessary to share with Jasper and I, or it may not be a certainty that it will happen, but why would she scare Rosalie like this by telling her it? I internally didn't agree with what she thought was best for this family if they needed to fight, there was a certain amount that should be told when it comes to conflict. Possible soldiers should not be allowed to know full details of what the fight may entail, it effects they're judgments and it affects their ability to fight. A soldier should have as clear as possible head, or it will be at their expense.

"We see what they want and if it comes to it, we fight." Jasper thought aloud, it was the logical thing, thoughCarlislenodded his head, fear and affection emitting from him, he didn't want to hurt anyone, but he knew as much as we did that if it came to it he would fight to protect those he cares about and thinks of as family. "Only if we have to son, only if it's completely necessary." The rest of the Cullen's nodded absent mindedly. I smiled, we would have to. "We will have to Carlisle, don't try and bullshit us, Alice has seen it and I've gotten the knowledge from my power that we will have to make sure we are ready to fight rather than take the fragile style to it." I nodded in agreement with my brother.

"I know you don't like itCarlisle, but you have to trust Peter, trust me I've seen what happens when you don't, and it isn't pretty." I tried, but yet again he shook his head at me. "I'm sorry my dear that you are so used to fighting but I refuse to act like that when I don't know for sure that we will have to fight." He looked at me in the eyes and all I felt from within myself was anger, but to think of it I think some of it was from Peter.

"You stupid fool, I don't like fighting as much as you don't, but sometimes you just have to, I only fought because I didn't belong anywhere and the Volturi are some of those that are the reason why I felt out of place and with the need to fight. They aren't stupidCarlisle; they know how powerful we all are together. It's the volturi we are talking about, they don't do peaceful when they feel intimidated, we are intimidating. Just the few of us that have experience in fighting could probably destroy at the a third of the army on our own if not more. They will fight or they will need to be scared, but we are going to have to fight them or at least put on an act on so they feel intimated by us and fear that we could kill them or they will rip us apart and burn us within hours of starting. We have no time for you peaceful illusions that you have deluded yourself with in concerns to the volturi." He looked shocked at me, though to be honest I think everyone was.

I sighed and took a run out of the house and into the forest, running at full speed, only to stop when I reached a waterfall; I fell on my knees and looked out on my surroundings. Only moments later I heard movements from behind me, I turned to see Jasper. He fell beside me. "What was that all about darling?" he asked, smirking until he saw my face, then it dropped and he immediately started to worry about why I was feeling this way. "I'm scared Jazz, the only people I've ever feared are coming in a few days and Carlisle's ethics and ideas are going to get us all killed." I sighed, leaning into his side, his arm slipping around my shoulders and pulling me closer into him and kissing my forehead before sighing himself.

I know I shouldn't be acting like this, but I feared that something was going to happen to my mate, to the sister I have only just gotten back into my life and to my new acquired family which I wasn't ready to lose yet. "I know Darlin' Peters trying to persuadeCarlislethat if he doesn't want to fight then he should stay behind us until a while after the confrontation but he isn't listening to him. It may be a waste of breathe Darlin' when Carlisle makes his mind us as a general rule he doesn't normally change it unless he is proven wrong or it has something to do with Esme persuading him and we both know how she does that." He winked, I scrunched my face up. Parent sex. Not something you want to think about. "Nice way to completely gross out your mate Jasper." I laughed, seeing his face, thinking about what he said obviously because of the grimace that showed on his face only moments later.

His phone went off moments later. "YesAlice. Yes we're on our way." He closed it and placed it back in his pocket. "What's happened?" I asked, he looked sad. "Carlisleis leaving with Esme and Rosalie wants to go with them, Emmett's pulled apart, he doesn't want to leave us, but he doesn't want to be away from his mate either." I began to worry, if they left it would mean less of us to fight, I needed to involve others out of the family.

_"It's great to see you again Edward, Alice. Where are Carlisle and the rest of your family?" Aro inquired, signaling he didn't want an answer but wanting to hold Edwards hand so he could see with his own eyes, or mind. Edward did so, holding his hand out so Aro could see what's had happened with the family. "You have more than your family here? Why?" he asked, concerned for his wellbeing as well as feeling betrayed, but smug, like the wouldn't be able to get hurt, I might have to do something about that smug ass look when the time comes. "You know why Aro." I spoke; I was standing beside Jasper who was keeping an eye on the vampires closest to me and Katherine who was in a stance that showed she was ready to kick into battle if she needed to at a milliseconds notice. Aro suddenly looked uncomfortable when he sees who spoke._

_ "Who are you my dear? Carle says you are a powerful little one." Carle had a hand on Aro's shoulder, allowing him to see all of the groups powers, damn I hate power readers. "Bella Whitlock, goddess of war and goddess of power along with darling Kimi." I stated. He immediately looked like a deer in headlights. This was going to be fun._

_"Really? You think you can kill the volturi my dear? Is that why they brought you here? To fight their battles for them? Join us, we are more suiting for you, you will be welcomed to the volturi guard at least with open arms." Aro tried to persuade me. I laughed. "Aro, I have a mate within the Cullen's or should I say Whitlock's, Carlisle left the family, therefore we are the Whitlock coven now. I can do plenty better than a member of your guard, and I will once you are all dead. My mate and I will get the peace we need in volterra without you there and will be much better leaders than you three boys ever have been."_

_They all laughed at me. "My dear you wouldn't even hurt a fly." Aro hissed at me. I smirked, threw my hands out in front of me and destroyed the left side of his guards, killing roughly 10 members of his guard. "Are you sure you can handle the heat Aro? Because I don't think you can." I smirked. _

I smirked, the volturi were going down whether they liked it or not and then I would fulfill my promise to my mate like he deserved.

**_I'm sorry for how Bella acted with Carlisle, I love him, but I don't think he would really fight unless he was forced and that doesn't suit well with Katherine or Bella so he would have ended up getting slapped without him leaving or saying he wants to leave. Love you guys, please review, thanks, you guys are the best. :) _**


	12. The Volturi's arrival

_**Hey guys, this is my next chapter, I really do hope you enjoy it; it took me all day trying to perfect it- sorry im a perfectionist when I have the time. Thanks so much for the alerts, favourites and reviews. They make my day so much better. : )**_

**The Volturi's arrival **

3 hours later, I paced continuously over the same spot in the living room, Emmett made several jokes about me wearing the floor before I glared at him and he immediately shut up. After an hour of persuasion, all of the family part fromCarlislewas fine with fighting the Volturi, with the reassurance of back up. They should arrive a few hours before Aro. "Bella! Calm it down girl! You're giving me and I don't doubt your mate a headache!" shouted Kimi; she stopped me pacing, to guiltily look at me. "Sorry, Kimi." I sighed, falling backwards onto Jaspers lap, hugging him as I sat sideways on his legs. I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulders, relaxing minutely by his presence.

"I'm just worried they won't get here on time, I can be strategic, but normally it's not this personal." Kimi nodded. "I know what you mean, but as you've always told us, you need to keep as clear a mind as possible, even when it looks like there's no hope." I just nodded before latching even tighter onto Jasper. Kimi sat on the floor in front of me, she wasn't participating unless absolutely, but she needed to know what was.

Though I didn't even want her this involved because of the effect it may have on the baby, but she's stubborn as hell. Reminds me of someone I know… Katherine. Katherine had slipped down next toCharlottea few hours ago and was now twiddling her thumbs, anxious and nervous about our soon meeting with the Volturi kings. We were to leave in an hour to prepare for a battle, whether needed or not, we will find out I'm sure. I hope, if these are a fight, then it is to be quick, painless for those I care about. I hope there is not fight, but to face facts Aro is far too power hungry to want to leave me here with those who I will only use my power to save. He may want me to join his guard, or worse if not only kimi, but I deny too.

Jaspers hands held my waist tightly to him, I knew he was feeling not only his anxiety but others, I closed my eyes momentarily and decreased the volume and intensity of the anxiety he felt from the family, and kissing him lightly to show him I was the one who had tried to help him. He gave me a grateful smile which could have done many things to me if I wasn't so worried about what our futures meeting with the Volturi was going to be like. They may know about me, or it could be the fear of the two covens joining while we looked for Katherine. Rosalie sighed, got up and stormed up the stairs, immediately after Emmett followed. "She's getting fed up with us doing nothing to prepare." Edward explained as soon as the silence was recovered. Jasper took a deep breath, which I could feel a cross my neck from my now upright position before he began to think of what to do to calm our nerves before we have to go in 50 minutes.

In the end Jasper proposed we go in the front garden and just go over simple fighting moves he had already taught the Cullen family, so they may feel slightly better about themselves. Confidence in fighting can go either way, but low esteem when it comes to fighting will only get you to one thing. Death. Hopefully with five well trained fighters, one of them very powerful, we can do well with it. We stayed and prepared ourselves for half an hour before we believed it was time to go to the clearing to prepare ourselves before they arrived. It took us five minutes to arrive at the clearing, it was the tensest and nervous time I have ever been through.

Carlislewas definitely the worst, he didn't want to come but he needed to protect his family and he didn't trust as human drinkers to do so. It seems, just because we have different thoughts on war, survival and how I show it, he has begun to slowly show he hates me. While he has acted civil for years with the old fool Aro. To think because of Jasper, I am family and he still treats me like this, to hell with the man! I shouldn't hate on the man, even if he is rude, he will hopefully become family through Jasper and I as well as his siblings becoming mine. I will have to learn how to tolerate the man. Time seemed to pass dreadfully slow as we stood and waited for the arrival of the 3 Volturi kings and their guards.

My hand was tightly grasped in both Katherine's and Jasper's as I felt myself internally trembling from nerves. I had never felt this way before, I was normally strong, balanced and completely and utterly sure everything was going to work out perfectly well. I wasn't certain when the back up would arrive, I called them on short notice, but I was hoping they would arrive before the Volturi kings. "They will be here in two minutes." I heardAliceshout to the family, her voice wavered, and she sounded how I am sure we all feel. This would go well, im sure of it. I looked up at Jasper, he looked calm and collected, hopefully so did I, but I was sure he was nervous, I could feel it. He smiled down at me, dipping his head quickly and kissed me before we had to stop because of the cough from in front of us.

The Volturi were here. At least they knew that he was mine. All mine. No one would hurt him, or they would be in deep shit. "You know why we are here I can trust?" Aro asked, the stuck up prick of a king had two of his guards beside him as if they were meant to be proper protection, if I wanted, all three of them could be charcoal before they could even blink. "We have our guesses, but naturally we cannot assume."Carlislepoke, he was meant to just stand there silently. Pain in my backside. Aro laughed. "We're here because of the news that Isabella here had found her family, now that could go badly with us, especially since we know both Peter ,Charlotte, Jasper and Katherine together with her would be a mistake. Carle has told us that Isabella is as powerful as dear Kim and that the others can receive her powers and use them to fight due to the mating or the blood lines." I laughed. "Aro, if you know we're that powerful, why do you oppose us?" he sighed in response.

"Your new to your family, you can be broken, we can either take our chances now or die later." Aro looked momentarily scared, before he hid behind his façade. I laughed. "You don't just have to worry about us, but also those behind you." I fell slightly into Jaspers side, they were here. I wanted to giggle when the Volturi turned anxiously and carefully to find wolves behind them. The wolves howled and growled, slowly stepping closer to the Volturi, causing fear to emit ten fold from them. I sighed, now things were back on track for us. Things were definitely going to go well. "Wolves? You lower yourselves to work with wolves? You have to use them to fight us?" Caius hissed, I giggled in response.

"No silly, but I promised Jacob I would let him get his revenge on the Volturi for the death of his sister, Rachel. I personally try not to go back on my promises. All works out smoother for you if you don't. Therefore, Jacob and the wolves will get the pleasure of killing you Caius and as many guards as they wish, while my family if forced, will kill the rest of you. Got it?" I asked, though I didn't want to really hear his pathetic excuse. Caius is the one who acts tough, but is the weaker of the men; at least Marcus doesn't pretend to be something he isn't. "You think you can kill the Volturi?" Aro hissed, I coughed, taking a step forward, Jasper stepped forward too.

"You yourself said I could, which is why you came here, which to me was probably the dumbest thing you have ever done." Aro sighed. "Yes in theory, but you could actually bring yourself to kill us?" I giggled yet again. I heard a few sniggers from the family and howls of laughter from the wolves. "Do you know anything about me, apart from my powers?" The shaking of heads gave me my answer. "My past was filled with me killing and destroying vampire armies, as well as changing several who had dreadful tempers and personalities, some of which I had to kill. I am no stranger to fighting or killing and neither are 'my family' as you call them, though in thought my family is larger than that." I finished, we took a step closer.

The Volturi now trapped, shouted a declaration of war. I thought in theory we were already in it, but apparently not. Aro lashed out at me, I caught his arm, pulled and detached it from him, throwing it out to Rosalie who was on the fire and protection duty, to be sure others can't take the pieces out before they're destroyed. Jasper fought beside me, we tried to not worry about the other, since it was our one mutual weakness. The battle waged out, cries of pain and curses( mostly from Peter) filled the air as the fight drew on, it seemed forever before the guards numbers began to dwindle. A cry of pain alarmed me, Marcus was detaching Katherine's head, I cried in fury and ran, ducked past guards and jumped Marcus, growling in anger. I pulled off his arms, while my body keeping him to the floor. I then pulled his head off, still growling in anger, I looked over at Katherine, she was beginning to heal already. I calmed slightly.

The body parts were being thrown over to Rosalie by Jasper as I instinctively pulled Katherine out and left her away in the woods. So she would be safer. Rosalie shoved some guards trying to get to her away, throwing a few to the other side of the clearing to have another member of the family to fight them. The number of the guards was now down to the 10's, it would be over soon. I joined back in, helping the family kill off the last of the guards. The fight went well, only three of our family members got hurt, and they weren't permanent, bar a few marks. Emmett's arm was partly tarred, but after hunting and venom to close it, which will come from Rosalie, probably as they have 'hot monkey sex' as Emmett calls it. Esme's arm was pulled off, bless her, it hurts to think that Jaspers mum got hurt in that fight, but at least no body died, Peter is looking after Katherine as I sit in Jaspers arms on his bed. I feel guilty that the family have gotten hurt because of me. "I'm the reason their hurt, I've brought so much disturbance and pain to your family since I found out you were my mate, was it worth it?" I asked, I felt like I was on the verge of sobbing, but I would not let myself go that much, I am stronger than that, I don't need to cry.

"You are worth a little disturbance to our lives to keep you in my life and alive. I wouldn't have it any other way, and the rest of my family want me to be happy, to have a mate I can love and protect." I sighed, nodding, but he deserved someone who didn't bring trouble into our lives. "Come on, I want to show you the waterfall at the top of the mountain. It's gorgeous, calming. Secluded. We'll have it all to ourselves if you catch my drift Darlin.'" I giggled, nodded and kissed my mate before he pulled me out of the window. Relax before worrying bout what's going to happen now with the Volturi gone.

_Thanks in advance if you do review. Questions. _

_1) Should I have a lemon next chapter?_

_2) If I do how big, should I enter other matters. _

_3) How long do you **Wish **it to be?_

_Thank you my lovely's your the best._


	13. Arr! Babies!

**_Hey! __Sorry it's taken me so long to write the next chapter. Hope every one is okay. Had a bit of free time, due to my terrible cold i've had all day. Hope no one else is ill. : ) Enjoy life people. Reviews make me feel better :) *nudge nudge wink wink*_**

_Previously…_

_"Come on, I want to show you the waterfall at the top of the mountain. It's gorgeous, calming. Secluded. We'll have it all to ourselves if you catch my drift Darlin.'" I giggled, nodded and kissed my mate before he pulled me out of the window. Relax before worrying bout what's going to happen now with the Volturi gone._

* * *

><p>Jasper and I stayed entwined for the rest of the day, night and half of the next night. I felt strangely different after this long bout of hot, unstopping sex, round after round; I'm so glad I have a boyfriend mate that can last so long. A lot of the vampires I slept with in the beginning couldn't last half the time he can. Perfect for me. Kimi is close to giving birth, she is getting the twinges and pains you may get before your water broke. Everything is becoming hectic around the house;Carlisleand Edward are getting everything ready for when Kimi's water does break.

"Alice leave Kimi alone for a while, so help me if you cause her stress and affect her or the baby I will kill you." Rosalie argued with Alice, I giggled in my place sitting on Jaspers lap while competing against Emmett on his xbox360. Emmett smirked and mouthed to me. _Wow that's so hot._ I laughed before I heard Rosalie shout down the stairs for me to hit Emmett and for Jasper to withhold sex from me. No! I need it! I pouted, looking at Jasper. "You won't will you?" he smirked at me and kissed me forehead and lips before going to help save Kimi from his two sisters. I turned back to the game, just to find that Emmett had killed me in the time I was reflecting on the damage done by his wife.

"Rematch!" I shouted out in horror. I couldn't lose for such a sappy reason. He laughed and shook his head, I put the controller down and mumbled about how annoying both he and his wife are, for stopping me having sex and for being unfair for not allowing me to have a rematch before I ran upstairs, knowing that Kimi was going to need my help and extremely soon. "Carlisle your needed!" I told him on the way past before moving people out of the way and stepped into the room as Kimi's water broke.

"Good timing." Kimi smiled slightly before gasping in pain and clasped her stomach. "Out people. Doctor and husband only now piss off." I flapped my hands trying to get them to pay attention to me. I smiled at Kimi again before I shut the door and stepped down the hall to Jaspers room, him following me. The others began to make themselves busy. I sighed, sitting on the bed, before Jasper fell on the bed beside me. I kissed him and his arms went to the back of the top, his hands slowly making them go past the bottom and up to my bra.

I smirked, lifting myself up on his lap as one of his hands went to my front before he gasped, I looked down confused, he lightly pushed me onto the bed so my head was right by the headboard before he lifted my top from the front, he looked at my stomach and I continued to confused. "What?" I asked, my voice wavering. He lifted to my feet before pulling me to the full mirror that was at the side of the bedroom.

He once again lifted my top, this time I saw what he was gasping at. I had a small rise in my stomach, not yet a small bump, just slightly further out than it had been this morning when we got home and I changed. It couldn't be possible, I had never gotten pregnant when I was human, I knew that since I was just like Kimi I could in theory have a child but I never thought it to be possible. I was having Jasper's child? Could I be dreaming and it not be true? I've always wanted a child and now I have a man who will love me and be with me for the rest of my life. I was to have his child. Our little perfect angel. I smiled, hugging Jasper tightly.

"I'm more happy than I ever thought possible. Kimi is having her baby, I'm going to be a godmother and this is just a absolute miracle. I never thought it could be possible with what happened with Eric, I thought that it had taken any chance of me being able to." I cried in happiness as I clung to Jasper, we were there for a few moments before Emmett crashed through the door. "You asked her to marry you, about time mate." Emmett exclaimed, getting hit in the head from behind by Rosalie as Jasper glared at Emmett.

"No I didn't brother. But thank you for that." Emmett just stood in silence for a moment before he realized that he had heard things wrong. "Oh…. Sorry." I laughed. "You may be Emm, but you'll do it again, now go away so I may be alone with my boyfriend for a while.

Rosalie started to pull Emmett out of the room before he started talking again. "What is so amazing then?" he looked confused. I smiled, lifting my top up to the top of my slightly enlarged stomach. Emmett's raw dropped. "She's…. she's a girl." I laughed with the others in the room (Rosalie and Jasper) at his comment. "Well done Emmett I am a girl." I smirked. "And don't make anything big out of it. I know the risks during pregnancy therefore for the first two weeks I don't want to make any fuss just in case something bad happens." I smiled before they nodded and went to their own room, while Jasper and I went to lay down on the bed to relax and take in all that was going on today.

Birth of little Abigail and Jeremy. My pregnancy, my first pregnancy. I never thought it was possible; my mother lost so many children. I was one of the only three children that survived out of 4 pregnancies where the child died before it reached 5 months old foetus and 2 children that died after birth. Katherine and I lost a sister when we were born. Then I couldn't have children no matter who I was with. Could it have something to with the dying? How long am I through the pregnancy, when was this foetus conceived. I do hope this baby survives. I am starting a new life with the man I love and I will love to try to be the best mother that I can.

**_I don't know how much I should do for this. If you could give me a rough outline of what you want to see- baby wise then that would be lovely. _**


	14. closure?

**Hey guys, this is the next chapter of his goddess of war. I would love it for people to read/ be critical of my first draft on fiction press. It's called Angels. Thank you x thanks for my 74/ 75 faves and alerts. : )**

**Angels by Kerrygirl95. :) ****thanks if you do. **

It was two months later and things were still hectic. Kimi bought a house close to ours, which meant whenever Rose wasn't busy with Emmett she was going out to Kimi's to see the twins, Abigail and Jeremy. I found out from Kimi I would be pregnant for another month before I might possibly go into labour, we had already planned that it would be done at home just in case. I was so relieved when the end of the first month came and there had been no complications.

I am beginning to allow myself to be happy about the child, it's what I've wanted for so long, but haven't been able to get. "Bella?" I heard my love, Jasper call as the boys returned from their hunting trip inAlaska. They wanted to see theDenalicoven before we move again, the Cullen's have been in forks too long, they are being questioned, and the youngest 'children' look like they are still 17 when they are meant to be leaving for College for their second year.

We will be leaving just after the baby is born and is a few days old; we are going to a house that is even more isolated than the forks house because of the three children that will be running about and aging abnormally quickly. "I'm in the bathroom." I told him, I heard a snigger before an echoing smack. I smiled, that boy will never change, Emmett will never learn. Moments later I felt Jaspers hand on my shoulder blade as I was sick again, being careful not to get it over my hair as I leant over the bowl. Jasper handed me a flannel to wipe my mouth, I was meant to have one with me, just in case, to prepare for mistakes or to get myself into remembering a flannel or something for when the child is born and does one of their messy burps, when they have wind.

I sighed, it would be a long month that was for sure. I smiled and thanked Jasper when he helped me up. We went down to the others, my hand instinctively covering my stomach as a defence mechanism as we made our way down the stairs. When we reached down stairs we slipped (ungracefully I might add) on to the sofa and fell into each others arms, pulling each other closer. I hate being apart it causes irrational thoughts and actions that most of the time are instinctive, some are bizarre. I know the family wont hurt Jasper yet I cling to him in fear that someone will change their mind about caring about him and will lash out, it doesn't help that I have a tonne of uncontrollable hormones going through my body.

Carlisle stepped into the room, he was smiling happily, I looked over to Jasper and smirked. The parents had been away for the last two days and I think that everyone could realize what had been going on (though we thought it would be) by the extent of his smile. I nestled my head into Jaspers shoulder, in the small hole where his arms may be if they were by his body. Everything was fine one moment, then the next… excruciating pain… blood. I could smell the foul scent.

In moments I was on the floor with a large towel under me with the family in the living room. I let out various cries in pain as I felt the blood coming out and feeling like something was killing my baby from the they needed to take the baby out, luckily since I found out I was pregnant I've been able to cut. He could cut the baby out, when he announced what he was going to do everyone exceptCarlisle, Edward and Jasper left because the scent of blood was becoming too much for them.

I squeezed Jaspers hand the whole way, I'm glad I have him with me, even if I lose the children then ill always have him. At some point through the whole process I passed out. I awoke to see Jasper beside me holding a small bundle, I almost cried, I probably lost it, I couldn't hear things properly and I felt dizzy, I saw Jasper smile. Why was he smiling? I lost the child. I lost energy and sank back to the floor.

Jasper pov

Bella fell unconscious again, I looked to Carlisle, now concerned for my mate's health, and he shook his head, smiling. "She'll be fine son. She's lost a lot of blood. She needs to rest, and then she'll be fine." I nodded, though I wasn't completely reassured. I looked down at my little baby girl, she had her mothers brown eyes, but my hair, she had little cute curls, not very much at the moment, but it would grow soon. I looked over to Edward where he was holding one of our other bundles of joy. Our little baby boy. Esme was holding our other little girl; she had my eyes and Bella's perceptiveness. Danielle, Luke and Annabelle.

Edward left me with the three kids after a while to go findAlice;Carlisle got Bella upstairs so she would be more comfortable. I was in our room for a few hours, until Bella finally began to become conscious again. I was happy, she looked how she did before she grew pregnant, she was like a vampire and she was now safe.

"Who are you?" she stuttered, edging her way to the back of the bed. She sees the babies. "What are you doing with my babies?" she hissed, taking little Annabelle from my grip and pulling her to her breast, a fine breast at that. My mate couldn't remember who I was; she yelled and hissed at me until I began to leave. When I reached downstairs I broke down crying, she couldn't remember me and if she couldn't remember me, then she wouldn't let me anywhere near our kids. My life couldn't have gotten better to then kick me in the balls.

_**Hope you enjoyed, enjoy the next chapter, sorry for the change, I realised my storyline wasn't long enough to put into two seperate parts. **_

_**Very sorry!**_

_**Kerry/ themswhitlock.**_


	15. Important to stories like mine!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

ItaSaku1

Pugsleysmom

Themswhitlock

Kirbs85


	16. Bella doesnt remember anything?

**Enjoy + remember to review :)**

**Jasper pov**

It had been 7 hours since I last saw my one love, I should have immediately manned up and have been strong willed to keep her here. As soon as the shock and initial pain had past I began to think properly. I began to be able to see and think sensibly, which allowed me to think of how I was going to get Bella back. Initially I stayed away because of shock, then it was of fear to see her angry and indifferent towards me. I didn't want to see her while she doesn't remember me. Therefore I cowardly ran, I ran into the forest, surrounded by life that I could end at a moments notice.

Snap. That's all it would take. Were our children that fragile, or were they like their parents? Could I hurt them by accident? My love, my other half left me today. I remember that day for the rest of my existence. I am a strong man, but that day she weakened me to be a weeping cowed who willed himself to die if anything happened to her or our children. She hated me because she was angry at herself for not remembering who the people were that surrounded her. She was angry at me and herself because she feared what could happen to her children while she was 'weak' and incomplete.

When I arrived home I found my family looking miserable and then I discovered the reason behind it, even though they had only just been plenty of reason to celebrate.

To Jasper (Alice told me your name),

I wish I knew more about what's going on, but unfortunately I don't, therefore I have no recollection of who you are. In my mind, that shows that I don't think that it's safe for my triplets, which is why I am leaving. I am unsure of whether it is safe to be here because I don't remember being your lover. If I don't remember us being lovers I fear that not everything is of what I have heard and that it could even be a lie that you have concocted.

Bye forever,

Bella Whitlock.

P.S I am a thousand times sorry if you are not lying and if I have hurt you in anyway, but I believe if we are lovers, then you will forgive me for my rash decisions. Besides we've got forever to find each other again.

I jumped up immediately. "Where is Charlotte and Peter?" I shouted down the stairs, thundering down the stairs as fast as I could. Rosalie stepped out of the living room, gracefully stepped closer to me. "They went hunting, they were travelling to Seattle." I raced out of the house, pulling my phone out of my pocket at the same time.

"Peter? Peter! Where's Bella?" I need her. I need my Bella. I need my children. I stepped with a sudden jolt. Bella. I could smell her from where I stood. Peter was trying to get my attention through the phone. She hadn't met up with them yet. Meaning she might be in the forest. I heard the triplets crying, I sped towards them, only thinking of what could happen if I wasn't with them. I wouldn't leave them again.

I won't be a coward, not this time! I saw them, Luke had a cut on his leg, and Annabelle was in a tree while Bella fought up of three vampires in the tiny clearing. Danielle was hugging Annabelle, tears falling down her cheeks. I ripped the vampires off of Bella, throwing them past the clearing and decapitating the vampire before turning to the others. Bella guarded the triplets as I fought the other two. Luke screamed as I fell backwards on top of me turned into ashes. I forced myself up and turned to the triplets and Bella.

Luke saved my life! He put the vampires on fire. Did he know that i was his father? I closed the distance between us to be stopped by an invisible barrier. "Thank you for saving us, but we're leaving." I looked confused towards her, it hurt that she wanted to leave me. I heard the cries of the triplets. Annabelle clung to her brother and sister while Luke continuously wiped his eyes with his small chubby baby hand. Bella ran to the triplets and picked Annabelle up while Luke and Danielle looked at me expectantly. I stepped closer to them, they calmed before Bella growled at me, causing them to burst out crying again.

"Please Bella, I know you don't remember but don't take the three most important people from me. It's bad enough you don't remember me. To take them away from me would be torture. My reason for being here would be gone. My family is safe. Katherine has Peter and Charlotte, but top lose you four would make life unbearable." I begged, I hate the thought of losing them so much that am allowing them to see how dearly unhappy i am without them. "I don't know if I'll be safe..." Bella whispered, as if that told it all. She was going to leave me… but then there was a loud voice shouting "Don't you dare!" Of course you can figure who it was... yup Charlotte Whitlock. "Bella, trust the bloke already, just because you don't…"

"Charlotte!"

Peter shook his head. "Bella, let her finish…wait, what did you say?" Bella laughed. "Shut up Pete! God! You're so dumb sometimes!" Peter shook himself from the shock and grinned as he pulled Bella into a bone crushing hug. "Oi, Oi. Yoda, let me hug my sister- in – law will you?" Charlotte argued as her hand collided with the back of his heads.

"You remember Charlotte and Peter?" I wondered, hurt that she would remember them before me, but they were her family. They had known each other much longer than I had known her. But she is my mate, my other half. It hurt that maybe I'm not as special to her as she is to me.

Bella looked over to me and nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, I just don't, but Charlotte tells me to trust you, so maybe I will try to make an attempt to remember you because I know it is safe. If I don't remember you, maybe I will be able to try to get to know you and work from there…" she paused as Peter whispered something in her ear then she smiled. Not just the sympathetic one she has been giving me for a while, but a genuine one which reminded me of the ones she used to give me when we were together.

"Peter tells me that we are mates, like Charlotte and Pete are. If it means anything to you, if that's the case, then you don't have to worry about us not being together, I know from what I've seen that true loves can't stay away from each other for too long. It hurts too much to be away from their other half. In that case would you like to come with us?" I nodded happily, I was too nervous about messing up to say anything, but she seemed to be content with the response anyway. I heard Peter mutter "whipped" which caused me to glare at him and for Peter to laugh at my expense.

3rd person pov

Things were looking brighter for Jasper, even if he didn't get Bella to remember him, he could always make Bella fall in love with him all over again. It may just work after all. It may just make their relationship stronger and at least he would still get to see his children and see his mate, even if he couldn't be there for them the way he wished to be.

**Hope you enjoyed it + remember to review :) ty! :) see you soon, **

**Kerry/ Themswhitlock**


	17. Baby tears in the night

**_Hey guys, I'm back, sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoy :) _**

**_Review :) I want 5 more reviews before I will post... joking I prob will post when I can anyway._**

I feel guilty that I don't remember him. I feel like I should, it's been a month since Charlotte and Peter found us in the forest and I still don't remember more than I did then. Sometimes I get a grip on a feeling, nothing intense, just something to get me thinking that there should be a significant memory to go with it. No matter how hard I try to focus on the feeling, I can never get complete control of the emotion and the event that went with it. I know this wasn't the biggest problem, the biggest was connected. Jasper and I were to be the new law rein forcers in the vampire world and yet we couldn't do anything because that would betray how bad my 'condition' is and how little I remember. Peter can beat me in combat, which he hasn't been able to do for many centuries.

Charlotte showed me a picture of just before he came into my life, from when he last visited charlotte and Peter. He was wearing dark clothes and camouflage bottoms which suited him amazingly, it made me feel safe, but I don't know why. Charlotte told me when they originally informed me of the man they had met in the vampire wars I was awestruck and I felt happy that they would have someone to be with who could look after them if I wasn't around. I looked up to him. I was a sucker for a man who wouldn't take shit and could protect those that he cared about.

I slid from the bed as I heard Danielle and Luke cry, as I stepped into their bedroom I saw Jasper rocking Danielle in his arms and was soothing Luke with his empathy. I leaned on the doorway, looking at the calm look on his face as he put the little ones to sleep. I tried to keep silent for a while, just watching him tend to my babies. I didn't notice when he had put Danielle down and began to turn because I had lost all sense of concentration by the time he did so. He was shocked to see me behind him. I smiled and began to walk away.

"I hope you didn't mind me looking after them, it's just I heard Danielle cry and I couldn't let her feel the way she did…" I turned Back towards him and smiled before replying, "It's fine! Heck you can do it more often, I like the time I can just relax instead of having to worry about the children crying in the middle of the night. You're their dad, they need you to be there for them, I'm glad you've actually plucked up the balls to do something without fearing that I would yell at you for being near the children. I trust you, you wouldn't be here if people in the family didn't trust you". He smiled shyly. I have to admit he looked pretty damn hot, he began to walk away when I saw he was biting his lip. I ran quickly before I could jump his bones. I liked him, hell I was beginning to fall in love with the man, but I couldn't deal with sleeping with him and giving him the wrong idea. I fell to the ground of the forest which I had ran into. I sighed and hit my head on the tree that was standing behind me, I looked up moments later after I closed my eyes tightly to find a tall and mighty gorgeous figure standing in front of me, he looked confused.

"Why did you stop yourself?" he asked, kissing my forehead in a caring way, but not in a 'overstepping the boundaries' way. I thought about it, but then I thought I might as well try to focus on him and what I might possibly remember, I know its selfish but I want to see and feel everything that I have forgotten. I need him. I need him like I have never needed anyone. I pushed him to the tree opposite to where I stood, I needed to make him need me.

I gripped the bottom of his top and pulled it off and threw it away before making my way to his jeans which I discarded as quickly as the previous piece of he was in front of me naked I ripped my panties into the forest with his clothes and jumped up so that my legs wrapped themselves around his waist. I kissed his lips and down to his neck, which I kissed and nipped as I lowered myself on his cock which caused me to moan into the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of my head before lowering us onto the moist ground and began to thrust faster into me as his mouth took residence on my breasts as he teased my right breast, causing me to moan even louder and my hand went to the other breast and began teasing that one before I began to feel my orgasm closing in on me as I let out a cry in ecstasy.

"Jasper!" I screamed before biting into the crook of his neck, I gasped as she felt him do the same after letting out a moan of my action. I smiled and brought his face up to me and passionately kissed him before looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry, that shouldn't of happened" he muttered as he got up. I felt hurt, something more than I would of before, I looked at his face again and I felt flashes of light and images in front of my eyes. J_asper hurt when I told him about Eric. Jaspers face when I took control of our sex because of Eric, me dying. Jasper finding out I was dead. Me coming back. His face when he found out I was pregnant._

I was brought back to the present suddenly as saw Jasper turning to leave after he had put on his clothes.

"Sorry"

I smiled, "I'm not."

He turned to me shocked, causing me to laugh. "You were the first man I slept with and felt satisfied afterwards, you are the first man I would ever have dreamt of letting dominating our time together. You are the only man I have loved and couldn't live without. You are the reincarnation of the only other man I could have ever allowed myself to trust and love more than anything. The only male I could ever love more than you was created by the love that we have had since met each other when you came to our house. I love you Jasper Jackson Whitlock" I leaned in to kiss him and he returned the kiss before I was with my back on the tree with my legs around his waist. I felt love being thrown my way. I focused on my love for him and my happiness which made him happy. I had my soldier back where he should always be. I am finally completely content with my life. Minus the fact that now we have to get ready to replace the Volturi.

As the god and goddess of war (and in my case power) we were expected to take power and to make sure the laws are kept the way they are needed to for us to be able to live with humans and not to go to war with them.

**I hope you enjoyed this, please review it makes me happy, I will post when I can but I have a trip for college next week. :) **


	18. The end?

**_This is my last chapter, sorry for those that read the part 2 but I messed up on how long the second part would be. good-bye and please review for me._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jasper pov<em> **

We had to control what was failing to be done in Italy. What was left of the Volturi didn't care to take charge of what they used to be a part of. Those who were forced into the Volturi scampered once they heard there was no longer under the Volturi's hold. I shivered at the thought of us having to declare ourselves as the new leaders of the Volturi, the new law enforcers. However, someone had to do it. Who better than the two of the greatest feared vampires alive and their family? Vampires have to be idiots to take on god and goddess of war when it make include hurting their family. That would risk hurting the god of wars mate. Big mistake.

"Jasper"

I looked over to find my mate sitting on the second branch up on the tree closest to where I was hunting. The deers carcas still lay on the newly damp dirt flooring from the rain which had fallen earlier that hour. "Just thinking." I murmured, disposing of the remains of the deer. She absently nodded before throwing herself off the branch to land on the forest floor in front of me. My arms instinctively caught her under the under the arms as she settled herself on the solid, yet wet ground. I smirked at her before winking and pulling her towards the house.

I caught her biting her lip, I forced myself not to pull her towards me and begin to nip and tease her bottom lip in my mouth. I growled at the thought, from nipping her lip I could see myself buried deep within my mate.I mentally shook my head. We needed to get back to our family so we could concentrate on that peaceful forever.

"Jasper, can we take it before others hear what has happened to me? What if they think I'm weak because I forgot who my mate is?" She worried, we are on our way back from the forest, I turned to her and made a promise that I would always be there for her (even if it was just to reap in the benefits it may be to me). Of course she glared at me and I took her. Her 'punishment' for not remembering me was that I didn't allow her to cum. She wasn't allowed to pleasure herself and if I heard her doing so I would punish her by spanking her until she begged for me to giver her release and to make her feel good. She was mine and she needed to get that I would protect her and I had control.

It was irrational of me, but some part of me( the major) still felt like she would reject us being together because of how she reacted with the amnesia.

"They won't dare my love. If they even think of touching my family they will have to answer to the god of war and of course my strong, independent and scary mate. There is only one who is supposed to be scarier or stronger than you my mate. That is me. I will never let anything happen to you my mate, if anyone tries, they will deeply regret ever even thinking of touching you or our children my love." Bella nodded and gave a small smile in agreement. I sighed, pulling her closer to me as we grew closer to the house.

The moment we arrived, Peter and Charlotte were outside of the house waiting for our return. I was shocked that they weren't in their room shagging to be honest. "Going to take the power major?" Peter asked. Like the bastard didn't know.

"Take the power for our damn peace and... well relatively quiet existence." Bella sighed, before walking off with Charlotte to prepare the little ones to leave for Italy. "We're leaving in two hours , get ready captain, Meet outside the house with your mate and what you want to take promptly. Got it?" Peter nodded without hesitation, muttering "Yes major" before running to his and Charlotte's bedroom to decide on what to bring. Everything was placed and attached to the back of Peter's jeep or in Bella's Volvo. **(** **A/N twilight, Edward's Car) **We left two minutes before the two hours were over, we had sorted everything within the first hour so while we left the children to sleep before putting them in the car, Bella and I showed our good-byes to the bed in style.

_**Flashback * sexual content if you dont like go to the below the next '*' thank you.**_

"My love, you are insatiable" I claimed as she pressed her body against mine. We had only just had sex a few hours ago, the rational decision would be to concentrate on the events that are going to take place when we get to Voltera. The worry, the fear was causing us to attempt to take our concentration and worries elsewhere. That place being in our mates. Bella pouted and purred against my chest. "But we have so much time to make up for major. Please dont resist it. I want you to take me and fuck me until I can't remember my name." I laughed. "Irony my love. I believe I did something similar before, which is why we are in this position." she had the audacity to laugh.

"I want you Jazz, make it up to me. You can't seriously believe you can keep me going if you don't fuck me and make me cum do you? I went too long without sex, I need you dammit!" I smirked, before holding her hands above her head and straddling her hips. "I'm going to fuck you until you cum for me harder than you ever have before but to do that I'm going to have to use this, to stop you from trying to make yourself cum faster, do you understand my mate?" I told her, pulling at the belt of the nightgown and entwined it within her hands and then the back of the bed. I have complete control, I fell down her body and began to worship just below the little cleft of hair above her clitoris, on the lips of her womanhood. My tongue danced on her clit, preparing her for what I had in mind as a good-bye to our bed which hadn't been used like it should have been. When I knew she was wet enough I pulled back to hear a whimper pass through her lips before it changed into a moan as I thrust into her hear.

"Jasper, Please" I sped up as I heard her moan again, I felt the infectious smirk fill my face again. "Do you like it hard my mate?" I was fucking my mate at vampire speed, it felt amazing to be within her.

"Please, make me cum major" she whimpered between pants, she clawed at the restraints as I moved harder, almost pulling out before slamming back in. We fell to the edge screaming each others names, the robes belt that I had used had been ripped into pieces, but some still stuck to her wrists as she clawed at my back, I could see more... lasting ones on her wrists as I took her from behind as her hand-held on to the headboard. And so I did...

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of flashback *<em>**

When we arrived in Volterra we were met by guards that wanted to take control of the new Volturi. We had to set that straight. I would not have those who don't deserve it to rule. My mate killed a young vampire that lunged at me on our arrival, everyone's eyes widened. I let out a growl before glaring and sending emotions, especially fear and acceptance. The majority of the guards bowed their heads in submission.

"Those who don't want to fight us for the leadership of the Volturi return back to the castle and prepare all matters that need to be addressed, immediately." I hissed, my mates voice sounded, echoing where we stood in the moons gaze.

"Begin invitations to covens to inform them of the ball to accept the new Volturi, they need to be sent tonight, but we shall discuss the details when we gather in the castle in an hour. Be there promtly."It would give us about a week of peace, before we had to deal with the majority of the vampire world. Most of the guards scampered off, leaving only 10 guards left, two of which were over 100 years old, the others only teenage vampires (under 70 years). My mate looked at the eldest.

"Why do you think you can take on the god and goddess of war?" She attempted to intimidate the vampire, but he made the mistake of laughing. "You? The goddess of war? I would fear you if you were really her, but the goddess of war has amnesia. Failure of her vamparic body after having children from her mate. You can not be near the god of war and come out unscared, even his mate. He did that to her, he caused her harm." Both my mate and I growled, though to some accounts what this vampire had the audacity to say was true, but I never intended to hurt her, my mate, my love.

Bella's arm flew out and lifted the vampire by his neck. She looked right into his eyes before he tried to back away. "Don't ever insult the major again. My mate would never harm me, I am the goddess of war , the only female equal to the god of war apart from our creations. I suggest you think about your next words carefully if you wish for me not to kill you. Got it?" She tugged at his neck, making a breaking sound ad he cried out before saying; "I'm sorry Isabella, I did not mean you or your mate any harm." She glared at him for a moment longer before letting the vampire down, so he crashed to the floor with a thud. "Get out of here before I change my mind and I kill you. While I am here you will keep from my sight as much as possible, but when you do see me, you will address me as Goddess of war or mistress, do you understand me?" she glanced at the others after seeing his nod before he ran into the castle without delay.

"Does anyone else want to fight us, my mate was polite once, but that doesn't mean that I will extend the same courtesy. I feel the need to control what is ours, any takers to see what we can really do?" I felt admiration and love from my mate, I felt the need to smile from the emotions that were coming off of her. I used my abilities to get them to accept us and to stop any irrational thoughts on their tracks. Only I was allowed to be irrational. The other guards left. Clever choice I thought as I pulled my mate into my side. As soon as they had left Danielle began to cry, which caused my mate to turn to our children and leave the safety of my arms. I loved the happiness that filled her with a single glance at the perfection our love had created. I knew from that single moment that everything would work out how we wanted it to. We could have life now, with no problems and with no disturbances.

Was I right to think ahead of time?

No.

_**Hey guys, that's the end, I'm not sure if I should make a part two about the kids growing up and any trouble they might get at the Volturi, but I'm not sure if it is getting tedious or not. Please inform me what you think. **_

_**Thank you for all of those who have stuck with this to the end, I do hope it didn't turn out too disastrous. **_


End file.
